10 Phantasm
by Oldine
Summary: Jack, Gwen and Ianto are being pushed to their limits. Rhys is trapped. There is a connection between the dead serial killer and an ambush attack that left Gwen in therapy years ago. A connection to Ianto's dead girlfriend surfaces from another universe forcing him to deal with her loss all over again. The Oneiri, ancient creatures with power over sleep, are demanding answers.
1. Chapter 1

" _I dreamed I was a butterfly, flitting around in the sky; then I awoke. Now I wonder: Am I a man who dreamt of being a butterfly, or am I a butterfly dreaming that I am a man?" - Zhuangzi_

 **Club; Dublin, Ireland**

 **Monday, August 9, 2020**

Liam Dougherty moved through the colorful, pulsing crowd. Loud music and happy people, it was definitely his scene. He made his way around the dancers, and briefly eyed a couple guys that were probably straight; their loss. A familiar face already occupied a stool at the bar. Seeing Locke made him think of Nessa's boyfriend. That would be fun, but he didn't think Nessa would arrange it for him again.

"Long time." Liam claimed a chair with his back to the bar.

"Aye." Locke smiled. From his expression, he'd already had to much to drink.

"Want to dance?"

"'Shrooms." Locke laughed. "I'd land on my face."

Liam turned around to order a drink. The girl at the other end of the bar looked young and familiar. It took a moment to place her.

"What are you having?"

"What's on tap?"

Liam barely heard the bartender as he watched Jeannette Dove. He ordered a beer. "The Welsh girl," Liam motioned. "She's sixteen."

"ID says eighteen."

"Her sister would disagree." Liam pulled his mobile and wallet from his pocket. Unsure the best explanation, he took a couple pictures and sent them. There was no way Nessa could hear over the music. He simply texted her the location.

Nessa's response was quick. _Please keep an eye on her. I need fifteen to twenty minutes._

Liam quickly counted out money as the bartender set a draught in front of him. "Thanks. And her sister's coming for her."

A few minutes later, she noticed him watching her. He smiled and walked over. He hadn't meet Jeannette. He'd seen pictures of her and once saw her walking into Nessa's building after he left.

"Looking for company?" He smiled.

She sipped a mixed drink. "Maybe." Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Liam sipped his beer. "Long day?"

She nodded.

"I had a tourist ask me why I got sunset colors wrong in one of my paintings."

"You're an artist?"

"Mostly landscapes for the art impaired. You?"

"Poetry. I want to take creative writing classes."

"Ireland is a good place for that." Liam deepened his accent. "We write passionately about fighting, love, family and fighting with family."

Jeannette smiled again, her eyes sparkling. "Why do you paint landscapes?"

Liam shrugged. "The tourists buy them."

"Sounds soulless."

"Not always. One of my customers yesterday was a photographer. Nice-looking guy wearing cheap jeans and a fancy Swiss watch."

"Gay?"

"Mostly." Liam grinned.

Jeannette laughed. "You want to dance or bitch about guys?"

"Either." Liam laughed. "I can bitch while I finish this." He motioned at his beer.

* * *

 **Nessa's Flat; Dublin Ireland**

General Trefor Williams was coming out of the bathroom fresh from a shower when he saw Nessa grabbing her keys. She looked worried, and hadn't said anything about leaving.

"Hey."

"Jeannette's at a bar. Liam is keeping an eye on her. I wouldn't trust him with a hamster."

"Nessa, give me a couple minutes to get dressed."

"I got it."

"Yeah." He reminded himself he had his own issues. "You're freaking out and shouldn't drive."

"She's sixteen with a fake ID."

Trefor suspected Liam was not as flaky as he appeared. The background check showed Liam had a degree in art history with good grades, and managed the small store where he sold his paintings. Nessa would think it was jealousy, if she knew. He just wanted her safe.

Liam Dougherty reminded himself not to check his watch. If she figured out he was babysitting, she'd take off. It wasn't the greatest neighborhood. Even straight guys traveled in groups.

Jeannette's mobile announced a text message. When she fished it out of her purse, he saw a big baggie of something. He hoped it wasn't drugs.

"What's that?" He asked carefully.

"'Shrooms."

Liam nodded, trying to sound casual. "Must be popular."

"I hope not." She checked her messages. "I bought the crap because it could mess people up. If they're going to sell party drugs, they should know what they hell they're selling."

"What?"

"You know that big drug scandal in Cardiff months ago? The kids that died? Same kind of crap. Not as strong as the fatal stuff, but bad."

"How do you know?"

"You wouldn't believe me." She quickly typed out a response to the text. "She insists we come out tonight. It would be fun. And then she doesn't show up. The bitch."

Liam made a show of checking his mobile. He had it on vibrate. _Check your sister's purse for drugs._

 _What kind?_ Nessa wrote back.

 _Mushrooms._

 _Has she taken any?_

 _I don't know._

 _If she starts looking agitated or angry, I need to know immediately._

Liam wondered. Jeannette must have a history with drugs. No shock or denial. Just keep an eye on her.

"Cute guy?" Jeannette asked.

"No. Friend drama." He smiled. "Her boyfriend is hot."

Jeannette nodded. "My sister has an absolutely gorgeous guy. I don't get it. He's too rigid. She's a free spirit."

"Envious?" He didn't want to know, but it was the obvious question.

"Nah. I look. I dance. I flirt a little. Dating is dangerous."

I'm so sorry, Liam thought. Nessa mentioned her sister had been through hell. Liam hadn't asked. "Yeah. Have you taken self-defense classes?"

"No." She eyed the baggie in her purse. "I should. My sister's boyfriend is in law enforcement. I just don't want to ask. He gets all self-righteous and preachy."

"He's a cop?" Liam tried to remember exactly what Trefor had said. Security, he was sure Trefor said security was the family business.

"Torchwood."

Shit. That would explain a few things. "I thought that was based in Wales?"

* * *

"What's wrong?" General Trefor Williams asked.

"Liam says she has mushrooms." Tears were streaming down Nessa's face. "I need Jack's mobile number. If she's taken…"

Trefor recited the number and Nessa dialed. He could see the acting out. The fake ID and bar were not completely unexpected. Jeannette was hurt and angry and doing stupid things. Intentionally taking CN was another story altogether. There had to be more to it.

"Harkness."

"Jack." Nessa wiped at the tears. "Jeannette may have CN. Trefor and I are in the car. We don't have the shield or the…"

"Destabilizer. Can you switch to speaker?"

Nessa did.

"No warning signs, Jack. Everything Jeannette has said indicates she's afraid of the drugs and what happens when she takes them."

"What is her state of mind?"

"Calm, as far as we know. She's at a bar with a fake ID. A friend of Nessa's is babysitting until we get there."

"I'm heading for the armory. I need a location as soon as you have one." Jack paused. "You know what she did to the last guy that betrayed her."

"Knowing Liam, they're talking about fashion or stupid tourists. She probably thinks he's gay."

"Has she talked about Eddie?"

Nessa closed her eyes. "She can't even look at a picture of him. Even Malcolm wishes he could hurt Eddie for what he did."

* * *

Liam Dougherty followed Jeannette outside. After the text message, she said she wanted air. He couldn't blame her; he would have been pissed. With no idea what excuse would work, short of dancing and Nessa would kill him, he followed Jeannette's lead.

"This is a bad neighborhood."

She linked her arm in his. "We'll stay where it's lit."

He hoped Nessa showed up soon.

"Is anything still open around here?"

Nowhere he was willing to take a sixteen year-old. "Not much."

They walked in silence until a van parked in front of them. Liam turned around, intending to walk back and a car came out of the alley. He stepped back, putting his back to a wall and grabbed his mobile. He had no bars. There was no way he had no bars.

"Is your mobile working?"

Jeannette fumbled the mobile out of her purse and handed it to him. "You asked me how I know about the drugs." Her tone changed as she removed the baggie from her purse. "Did you see the report about the fireball that killed Eddie Cattrel in Cardiff?"

"Yeah."

"That's what happens when I take CN. I get angry and I throw fireballs."

"Uh. Nessa should be here soon. Wouldn't she bring Trefor with her?"

"You… you know my sister?"

The van door opened.

"Yeah. I dated her."

Jeannette opened the baggie with tears streaming down her face. "The friend with the hot boyfriend?"

"I was worried."

"Just stay behind me." She started eating the mushrooms. "These aren't the strongest I've had, but they are stronger than the party drug."

The hairs stood up on his arms. "What's happening?"

"You need to let me go and step into that doorway. When Torchwood gets here, they will come at me with an energy shield and a strange looking weapon. I don't know how I'll react. Stay out of the way."

Two men approached from the van. One had some type of rifle. The other had a Taser.

After eating half the bag, she handed it to him. "No matter what, do not get in front of me."

She suddenly stretched her hands out in front of her. The men stopped. The one with the gun pointed it at her. "Go now and I will let you live." Tears well in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks.

The man fired and than screamed. A burst of energy knocked the men over. They were rolling around trying to put the flames out.

"Go!"

The car door opened. Jeannette shifted, holding her hands out in front of her in opposite directions. "Don't make me do this. Go!" Another shot rang out, this one louder. Another burst of energy hit the car and it exploded, flames reaching for the sky.

As the van sped away, Liam's mobile rang. His hands were shaking so badly, he had trouble answering it. "Hello?"

"Thank the gods," Nessa said.

"They tried to shoot her."

"Can you put it on speaker?"

Liam struggled to change it. "There."

"Jeannette," Nessa said softly, "Can you talk to me?"

"I'm in control."

"Jack is coming. He's going to have to tranq you. We can't safely move you conscious."

"I know." Jeannette cried. "They wanted to abduct me. A friend set me up to be abducted."

"You're going to be okay, sis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Near Club; Dublin, Ireland**

Jack Harkness arrived in Dublin. A car burned. A confused police officer was trying to keep bystanders away from the fire. More than a dozen people were standing nearby taking photographs of the area with mobiles. He removed his credentials and headed for the officer.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood."

"Kevan Carson." The forty-something office looked confused. "Why is Torchwood here?"

"This was more than an abduction attempt. The situation is complicated. I need you to get these people out of here."

"I'm not following you, Captain."

Jeannette Dove stepped out of a doorway passed part way down the block. She looked a lot calmer than the drug house situation. She held her hands out in front of her. A young man looked out of the doorway behind her.

Jack switched weapons.

"What are you doing?" the officer looked behind him.

The Cardiff police thankfully had more sense. "My job." He removed a small device from his pocket he got from John's desk and disrupted the mobiles. The bystander's reactions told him it work. A single shot and Jeannette went down.

"Why did you shoot the kid?" the officer demanded as Jack walked around him and passed the burning car.

The man with her hurried to her side. He held a hand above her bare arm for a moment, as if testing something, before pulling her onto his lap.

"You must be Trefor's father."

"Yeah." Jack crouched near Jeannette's feet. "What happened?"

"Jeannette insisted on walking after her friend canceled. We were headed that way," Liam motioned. "A van drove up. Then the car." Liam shook his head. "Jeannette said she bought the drugs because they were too strong and she didn't want someone getting hurt."

"Start with the beginning."

* * *

General Trefor Williams watched Nessa drive away with Liam and Jeannette. Being on-scene with Jack was problematic. They hadn't successfully worked together in the past. It would be impossible for people not to notice the physical similarity. Which meant more complications.

"I've got this," the general said quietly.

"Where are Malcolm and Molly?"

"At Four. After we knew about the abduction attempt, I called Malcolm. He teleported them back."

"Good," Jack nodded. "Did you read the reports on the serial offender that attacked your mother?"

"Yeah. What's the connection?"

"We've been told a group based in London is targeting people with Rift abilities. DCI Lacene Harpham disappeared while investigating the group. She's reportedly part of the Sisters in Birmingham."

"Shit."

"Beaupre and Basanjo both have connections to Scotland Yard. Beaupre was connected to the Heritage Foundation. It has connections to a former organization in Nigeria and a current one in Tasmania."

"You think Beaupre had a black op network?"

"Yeah. We need to find out. Nova Scotia is focused on getting Rhys out of Tasmania. Cardiff is dealing with Pierro and the London group."

"I can research it after I handle this. I will need copies of your research." The general hesitated. "How's mum doing?"

"Not good."

Memories of confronting Jack as a teenager reminded him of something that was often overlooked. "How are you doing?"

"I'll live."

* * *

 **Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones sat at the kitchen table with a laptop and a mug of coffee. Kylia and Trefor were building a Lego castle on the coffee table. Jack went to Dublin and Gwen headed back to the hub for a couple hours to coordinate with law enforcement.

He was trying to figure out an approach to the fertility clinic and related cases. The Cardiff police didn't investigate. They didn't have police reports. There were other cases of genetic replacement at fertility clinics but no way to evaluate cases online. He could access police rape reports, statistics and articles, but they didn't have clear criteria. He probably couldn't handle reading them.

Anwen sat next to him. "What happened to Jeannette?" She asked quietly.

Ianto looked up from the laptop.

"Uncle Jack shot a teenage girl in Dublin with a tranq gun. Social media reports are crazy," Anwen said. "It sounds like she had it under control."

"It was an abduction attempt." He needed to keep it age appropriate. "She dosed herself on purpose."

"For self-defense."

"Yeah."

"How did she get the CN?"

"A dealer at the club."

Anwen looked skeptical. "A dealer at the club had CN strong enough? Is the general checking A&E for bodies? If there aren't bodies, the Sisters' set Jeannette up like they did Trefor."

"I don't know."

A cookie jar rattled on the counter behind him. "Anwen."

"Sorry." She looked guilty. "Do you have another computer with an Internet connection?"

"In the bedroom. Why?"

"I'm going to check for Dublin ODs before I call Uncle Jack."

"Anwen, leave it to the general."

Ianto wondered if he should have argued more. Telling Anwen she couldn't do something worked about as well as telling Gwen. He would need to find her another project. But he wasn't sure what. Trefor was probably the only one she would listen to, but that would require giving him an explanation of why he needed to distract his sister.

A thought occurred to Ianto. Trefor might be a solution to what he was working on in a different way. Tracking the children might be easier than the crimes committed against their mothers. Autism was tracked for various reasons by the school distract. Accommodations for autism, and perceived autism, would give a rough number of students. The children described by Rhawn Glas had an aptitude for advanced math and science. That would also be available through school records by how many children qualified for advanced classes, particularly younger students. He might even be able to find out how many students with autism qualified for advanced math and science. The question was where to find data to compare it to. Children with autism and math and science aptitude wasn't uncommon. A per capita comparison with London and Edinburgh might work. The problem then would be determining which children. Kailen could get details. Parent names could be run through the police database and Torchwood. As rape was under reported, it wouldn't be an easy task.

Anwen returned from the bedroom with a tablet and sat at the table with him. After a few minutes, she grabbed her mobile and hesitated. "If I call this in," Anwen said, "Mum will worry."

"What did you find?"

"It's what I didn't find," Anwen said quietly. "No ODs. No reports that sound like Rift abilities. Kailen would have to check to be sure, but there are no reports on social media. Someone intentionally gave Jeannette CN strong enough for her to defend herself." She closed her eyes. "They either set her up or they knew ahead of time and could have prevented it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian reviewed the latest reports from the drones. The area was changing as he suspected. The boundary around the lodge expanded to include the entire perfect circle. He had no idea why. But more than one of the drones had flown through the boundary, getting readings inside. While it didn't explain the situation, it did mean they could possibly land a drone near the lodge. That could get them scan details of the building and offer better communication options. They might be able to manage a relay. They needed a satellite, but the designs, manufacturing and launch would take time. Captain Harkness made arrangements to use a civilian satellite to allow for manual controls.

Eryn entered quietly. She'd been different since the conversation about her last boyfriend. "Kailen said you can land a drone."

"Probably."

"Can you send in supplies?"

"If we can land a drone, we will design a larger one for supplies."

"They need medical, baby and female stuff."

"We need to work things out first," Luc said. "Are you all right?"

She stayed where she was. "I will be."

He wondered if a project would make her feel better. "Would you talk to Dr. Petrescu in Cardiff and make a list of supplies? We won't know space limitations until we've worked out the new designs."

Eryn nodded.

The intercom switched on. "Luc, we're ready."

"Do you want me to fly it?"

"No, it's a live action video game. I have more experience."

Luc wasn't sure how that was something to brag about. "Be careful."

The intercom disconnected.

"Would you like to get some air?"

"Yeah."

Luc crossed the room and held out his hand to Eryn and she accepted it. They walked to the main entrance in silence, holding hands. A warm, bright evening waited for them. The park was a short distance. They sat on a bench as an forty-something woman walked by with her dog. Luc rested his arm on the back of the bench behind her.

"What's wrong?"

Eryn set her head on his shoulder. "The situation with Kailen. Aman thinks the wedding nonsense and Kailen's jealousy has to do with dad dying. Kailen's afraid he's going to wind up alone."

"He has you."

"We were inseparable as kids. It changed as we got older. I don't know how to fix it."

Luc gently wrapped his arm around her. "Shut yourself in a room with him?"

"We'd kill each other."

"Find something you have in common. Go to the mall."

Eryn hugged him. "Aliens, physics and shopping."

"You have to keep living."

"How did you do it?" Eryn shook her head. "Three years alone."

"No. I have cousins. They're older."

Eryn looked up at him. "You haven't mentioned them?"

"There are four of us. Three guys, one girl. Impressive science aptitude, no social skills, and a screwed up family."

"There are four punching bags in the gym."

"Yeah. It runs in the family on my father's side. Jerard, my oldest cousin, is under house arrest somewhere. Instead of throwing him in jail, the government found him a lab. It keeps him out of trouble."

Eryn nodded. "Your contacts with the Mounties?"

"Someone sent the prosecutor a file on Jerard's academic potential, including papers written on a project the government desperately needing help figuring out," Luc said.

"Why don't you talk about them?"

"One of many secrets." Luc hesitated. He needed to tell someone. "I've been tracing my mother's family. I have serious questions about her brother, a cousin and an aunt."

"Have you told Captain Harkness?"

"I have nothing solid. The background information is questionable in places. I think mom's aunt, my great aunt, was a government scientist."

"Ask Aman for help. His father wanted him to learn fake identities and concealing information."

"I should. After what I found out about my grandfather and mom it could be paranoia."

Eryn set a hand on his knee and looked up at him. "You need to know."

He looked at her lips and hesitated. She leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

Aman Oliveira sat next to Kailen watching what looked like a flight simulator on the screen. The controls were even similar to a video game. Kailen explained he was manually landing the drone near the lodge. The rest of the details didn't make much sense. There were problems with interference, alien artifacts and time.

"Through the barrier," Kailen commented.

The image looked like a fantasy game. The plants and animals were similar but alien. A large, three story building appeared in the distance. Aman had seen several ridiculous hunting lodges traveling with his father. As its features came into focus, he couldn't help but wonder if it was suppose to be outlandish to the point where no one would take it seriously.

Kailen swore as the picture tilted to the right, and he fought with the controls. From the view, the drone was crashing. The image was clear, which suggested the connection was solid. A few minutes later, the screen jumped briefly and stopped changing.

Aman set a hand on Kailen's shoulder. "You did it."

"Yeah. But it's a one-way trip."

"The drone is still working." Aman leaned over and kissed the top of Kailen's head.

"Call Luc. He and Eryn went for a walk."

As Aman grabbed his mobile and scrolled through contacts, the image changed. A person approached. He dialed as the man crouched down and looked at the camera. It was Rhys. Three months and a lot of lost sleep, and they'd found him.

"Can you send a message?"

"I recorded one."

"Sarkisian."

"Kailen landed the drone. We're looking at a live feed of Rhys."

"We're coming back." Luc ended the call.

Rhys held a piece of paper in front of the camera. "Medical scan?" He wrote a second note. "Sick pregnant woman."

"Call Jack. I will see about getting a relay established."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness returned to the hub. Dmitri waited for him by the workstations.

"Problem?"

"John is on his feet." Dmitri was not amused. "You're keeping me locked up with a crazy man."

Jack smiled. "What did John do?"

"He's in Ianto's office. I went looking for a hand-held scanning device Anwen had yesterday." Dmitri hesitated. "I'm not sure what's worse. He said I was 'hot' asked if I was single. And he's working on designs for a weapon. He said Anwen asked him to finish the projectile destabilizer because she couldn't figure it out."

"Anwen probably told John he makes you nervous." They had similarly bad senses of humor.

Dmitri nodded. "I want out of this asylum. Torchwood has a block of flats."

"Ianto can arrange the furniture tomorrow."

Dmitri rubbed his temples.

"What did you need the scanner for?"

"I want computer models of the dissected brains. It would give me a better idea of what Pierro did and possibly how he did it. Bree checked the police report. There was no medical equipment found on-site. The dissection was to precise for crude tools."

Jack's mobile rang. "Hold on." He removed it from his pocket. "Harkness."

"Evening," Aman said. "Kailen did it. He landed a drone. We have live footage of Rhys."

"We're at the hub. Can you send the footage?"

"Yeah." The call ended.

"Computer, activate intercom." It beeped. "John, Dmitri needs help with an autopsy."

"I said I'd help." John sounded tired.

"Before or after you propositioned him?"

"I couldn't help it; he's cute."

Jack shook his head. "He's not interested."

"I know." John laughed.

"No hazing. No confetti."

"Yeah, yeah. Send him back down here. I promise, I'll behave."

* * *

Gwen Cooper wondered about law enforcement some times. Her contact in Dublin connected her with the investigating officer. All the witnessed statements about anything but the abduction attempt were being dismissed. The officer wanted to charge Jack with assault and Torchwood with abduction. He also concluded the destroyed car was part of the botched abduction attempt. It would take the general time to get it sorted.

A text message from Ianto suggested her daughter was participating in the investigation. She reminded herself that she should be proud not annoyed. Her and Anwen had to much in common to blame Ianto for her daughter's participation. A quick check of Dublin A&E information and social media confirmed the lack of CN cases. It was good and bad.

Gwen sent him back a quick message about checking for CN facilities in and around Dublin. Ianto was good at tracking supplies and energy usage. He connected Fairy Farm to Africa. With the inform on the nursery and Cattrel Industries, it shouldn't be to difficult to find another location, if there was one. After the adult dragon attacked Cattrel, she hoped anyone producing CN was had enough sense not to breed captives. Although the resulting live-action Godzilla against slavers was poetic, the creatures deserved better. While trying to decide if she wanted to confront Verity Holdsworth, she realized they needed to find out if the Sisters were producing CN. She sent Ianto a message to check Birmingham first.

The door to the conference room opened and Jack stepped in. "We have an update from Nova Scotia."

"Did it work?"

Jack sat next to her with a dedicated laptop. "Yeah. We have confirmation that Rhys is alive and in the Atmore Preserve."

Gwen already had confirmation. Jack wasn't as confident about the dreams. After what the fairies did to his men a century ago, and Estelle more recently, he was understandably wary of trusting one of the ancients. She hadn't forgotten what Nessa said either. Morpheus' wanted to protect the dreamers, and working with her was a means to that end.

He opened the computer in front of her. "Kailen established a relay through a civilian satellite. He has a live feed. We're getting a recording."

Gwen touched the screen as she watched Rhys crouched in front of the camera.

"Luc is reviewing the readings. It will take time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Whitchurch; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Thursday, August 12, 2020**

Jack Harkness parked in the hospital parking lot and walked over to the scene on Velindre St. Dr. Guinevere Floyd hadn't provided many details. The deceased committed suicide by bus. He'd learned that much from Gwen checking police reports. Witnesses indicated the man was staggering before he walked into the street.

"Why am I being glared at?" Jack walked up to Dr. Floyd waiting near the white tent around the body.

"DC Davy Bennion was writing up the accidental death report when I arrived. He concluded that the deceased was attempting to get to the A&E from Don Rd., and was to impaired to cross Velindre safely. He talked to witnesses but didn't look at the body." She shook her head slightly.

"How is that my fault?"

Dr. Floyd smiled faintly. "I worked with Bennion's mother in Doctor's Without Borders. She's a small town ME in England near the Scotland border. If he tries anything, I'll call his mum."

"Why did you call me?"

"The deceased made me think of Jorel Baughn. Tattered clothes, no shoes, ligature marks on wrists and ankles. He was hit by a bus and a car. It will take effort to determine what injuries he had prior."

"CN case?"

"I don't know."

"Any other possible connections?"

"The sand embolism. His victims had ligature marks."

"If you get DNA evidence from the body, I need you to run it against local rape cases. Can you run familiar DNA?"

Dr. Floyd eyed him. "You have a doctor."

"Dr. Petrescu is still catching up."

"Yeah. About Dr. Petrescu. His credentials say Oxford. Nice, neat, clean. Nothing that stands out." She took a moment. "I have contacts at Oxford and throughout the UK and Europe. I've never heard of him before. I didn't check his background. If I started asking questions, others would wonder."

"It's complicated."

"Have Mrs. Williams edit Petrescu's background. Dr. Nelson isn't devious enough."

A young constable ran up to them. "We found where he escaped from ma'am." She looked pale. "It's bad."

"More bodies?" Dr. Floyd asked.

She shook her head.

"Palin, show Captain Harkness. I will stay with the deceased."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jack followed Palin up the side walk and down Don Rd. Dr. Floyd's reputation was obvious. There were marked cars and constables on both sides of the street. A taller, older man coordinated from the bonnet of one of the cars. Jack recognized him from the police station but had never met him.

"DC Bennion, Captain Harkness of Torchwood."

"Captain." The detective constable was not happy to see him. "We have this."

"I need to see the scene. It might be connected to a Torchwood case."

"No aliens. Just a sick fuck."

Jack nodded. "Still."

Bennion looked less than happy. "Palin, show him the flat."

"Yes, sir."

Jack followed the young constable toward typical flats. The only obvious difference between the building and the surrounding ones was it look unoccupied: generic, closed curtains, no cars on the street in front, no litter or clutter. The hallway was dusty, but in good repair.

"How was it found?"

"I was checking the back. There's an open window and bloody footprints on the pavement."

Palin led to the last door on the left and motioned at the open doorway. "You don't want to go in there. It looks like a low-budget horror movie. No personal stuff. Just…" She shook her head.

Jack walked to the back window and made a show of looking out. He opened his wrist-strap and scanned the building. There was some type of distortion device in the basement. He needed to check it out. He closed the strap and turned back to Palin.

"Where's the basement?"

"This way."

Palin led to a stairwell at the back of the flats. "There's nothing down there, Captain."

"Stay here." Jack tapped his ear com as he headed down the stairs. "Gwen."

"Find something?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Check the police report for the address. Dr. Floyd compared the body to Baughn, and Pierro's victims. One occupied flat was used for torture or research. I'm checking a distorted area in the basement."

The next door led to storage rooms. Dust on the floor showed faint footprints. From the looks of the shoe impressions, the constable that checked the basement didn't do more than step into the hallway. Jack checked the floor until he found clearer prints to his left and followed them.

He checked checked his wrist-strap again outside the door. It was an impressive computer. Part of the technology was alien.

"Gwen, have the police evacuate the building. I need you on-site to coordinate. DC Bennion attempted to dismiss the investigation. Have Ianto do a background check. Dr. Floyd suggested you fix Dmitri's background, so he needs to stay there. Bring John with you. Have him pack a tool box and a mini bot."

"I'd rather shoot him."

Dmitri said much the same thing. "Either that or Ianto and Anwen. Ianto understands the bots and Anwen knows the tools."

"John." Gwen muttered something.

John Hart did as Gwen asked. She wasn't in a mood to answer questions. He thought it better not to ask. If Jack requested his help, it was a bad situation. He'd been restricted to the hub since he woke. As he'd returned drunk, it was a wonder Jack didn't have him in chains. He'd assumed the consideration had to do with the kids.

Gwen parked the van behind the police barricade. "Stay here."

Great, leave me in the van like eye candy. John opened the door after Gwen stepped out. He wouldn't argue with her. From what he could tell, his Anwen got all her less than fun personality traits from her mother. Which reminded him of Anwen's laughter. She would have found it hilarious that her mother intimidated him.

The overcast day and emergency vehicles made for a dreary scene. The screwed up situation felt normal somehow. He wondered idly if the CN bond, as Anwen described it, was affecting his perception. If it was, it would be obvious soon enough.

Movement on the other side of the street caught his attention. A nice-looking guy with longish brown hair. Something about him was off. John wasn't sure what. He followed the man's gaze to Gwen and a group of constables. Which wasn't unusual. There were several bystanders staring at the police. As the feeling increased, John decided he'd risk pissing Gwen off and started walking in her direction.

The man removed something from his pocket. It looked like some type of talisman, and tugged at his memory. John had no idea where he'd seen one. He wished he'd insisted on an ear com when the man started chanting. Gwen fell. Without thinking, the telekinetic ability kicked in and the man flew backwards several feet and landed on the ground with a thud.

That answered his question about being connected to Anwen. He hurried to Gwen. He pushed his way between two constables and took her ear com. They must have seen him climb out of the van, because no one objected.

He placed it in his ear and tapped it. "Jack, Gwen's down. Her pulse is good."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One of the bystanders was acting weird."

"Is he or she still there?"

"Yeah." John looked over and the man wasn't moving.

 **Dreamscape**

Gwen Cooper found herself in an endless hallway with identically spaced doors on either side. The floor, walls and ceiling were varying shades of gray. Part of the wall to her right shimmered and a shaped separated from it. She thought he was Morpheus at first. When he solidified, she could make out differences. The same type of creature with horns and wings, but a different individual.

"Who are you?"

"Phantasos, Morpheus' brother." The voice was hoarse and angry.

"Why am I here?"

"Einian Baines is dead. Tremayne is injured."

"Your dreamers? Was Einian hit by the bus?"

The creature's image shimmered. "Yes."

"Do you know who harmed him?"

"No."

A thought occurred to her. "Is there a way to identify people wearing the devices that block you?"

"Yes. They can't dream."

"Is there a way I can identify them?"

The hallway shook. "Tremayne has an artifact." Phantasos tilted his head as if listening to something. "Your paramour threatens him."

"I need to wake up."

 **Whitchurch; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen woke with a massive headache. It felt like the worst hangover she'd ever had. She couldn't help but think of Anwen's migraines, and hoped her daughter's weren't as bad.

John Hart balanced on one knee next to her, checking her pulse. "Hey."

She opened her eyes. As expected, she was laying on the ground. John must have sent the constables away. "Keep your hands to yourself." Her words were slurred.

He released her wrist. "Stay down. Your pulse isn't good."

"Tell Jack the guy he's accosting is a dreamer. We need him in one piece."

John had no idea what that mean. "Jack." He repeated what she said.

"You took my ear com."

"You weren't using it."

"I need to talk to Jack."

"Give him a moment." John stood as Jack strode over half dragging a man.

"Secure him in the van."

"She needs to go back to the hub," John said.

"Tremayne?" Gwen asked weakly.

"Yeah." He said quietly as John led him away.

"Morpheus has brothers." She propped herself up and groaned. It made the pain in her head worse.

Jack crouched next to her. "What happened?"

Gwen told him about the dream. "It felt different."


	5. Chapter 5

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira received the messenger request for Skype on his mobile. It was the first time Idrissa described anything as urgent. He quickly set-up his laptop, microphone and speakers. The call connected quickly. "What's wrong?"

"A device in the office activated. I did not know it was there."

"Send the scan details." It wasn't the first time Luc reviewed something to Idrissa. From what Aman could tell, Idrissa was a dedicated office manager. A Torchwood office, in general, was over his head.

"Thank you."

Aman called Luc quickly and explained. With the Tasmania situation, they were already overworked and needing sleep. The Nigeria office was thankfully minimal work. Idrissa had most of the former Fellowship of Inner Peace locked down. He primarily kept the facility clean by directing the maintenance bots.

"That device is similar to the one that caused the problem in Southeast Asia," Luc said. "We need to call Jack."

Aman didn't want to mention the situation that killed Idrissa's lover. "It's dangerous. Jack will have to handle it."

"I am not giving up the office."

"Jack is reasonable."

"When it suits him."

Aman couldn't help but wonder. It wasn't the first time Idrissa said something negative about Jack. When Aman asked, the older man wouldn't explain. He could only guess it had to do with the older version of himself that Idrissa knew.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness waited until after the computer had been disassembled and transported. After Gwen's experience, and another body, it could wait. Or more likely, it gave him an excuse not to discuss it. He found John with a maintenance bot in the storage room used to repair them.

"Hey." Jack stepped into the doorway.

"What?" John didn't look up.

"Tremayne. What happened?"

"I'm CN bonded to Anwen. We both have the telekinetic ability. If I'm near the Rift."

"Anwen knocks over tables and can control small items. She can't throw a guy."

John stood. "Gwen went down and I reacted emotionally. Anwen would lash out if someone attacked her mother." He shook his head. "I should have left Gwen to the constables and gone after the guy. The Rift ability is not a reflex."

That wasn't good news. "Does Anwen know?"

"About the connection." John hesitated. "It's more than telekinesis. I can sense her."

"I have to ask…"

"No," John said firmly. "She's a kid."

Jack's mobile rang.

John sat back on the floor next to the bot.

"Harkness."

"Sir, we have a problem." Eryn hesitated. "Luc is sending scan data of a device at the Nigeria office. It's similar to the quantum entanglement device in Southeast Asia that's connected to the warehouse lightening situation."

"Aman connected with Nigeria?" Captain Harkness asked. He knew it was a vague possibility, but hadn't considered it likely.

"Yes." She explained what she knew. "Idrissa's been helping Aman with information. He's how Kailen and I found out our father was dead."

"Is Idrissa expecting me?"

"Yes." Eryn hesitated. "Idrissa doesn't like you. He won't explain why."

Jack suspected it had to do with future Aman and the relationship he would have had with Aman under different circumstances. A strange concept. From interacting with future Aman, the connection was impossible to deny. "I will deal with it. No more secrets."

"I can't agree to that, Captain Harkness." The call ended.

Jack rubbed his face. At least she was honest. "I need to handle a problem at the Nigeria office. Are you good?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria

Nighttime had settled in before Jack Harkness arrived. He hadn't been to Africa in a long time and hadn't seen the Torchwood office or the Fellowship. It was a fortified desert compound. Signs in multiple languages warned trespassers. From what he'd been told about the raid Miriam Morgans led, the structure had been significantly repaired.

Jack approached the doors and they opened. The heavy wooden doors were reinforced with metal. The entry way was ornate and decorated with regional art. A mini bot similar to the ones at the hub provided by future Torchwood cleaned. The doors closed.

A dark-skinned man in his thirties stepped through a door. His clothes reminded him of future Aman: a black shirt and trousers. He wore work boots instead of dress shoes. "Captain Harkness." His voice was soft and quiet although agitated.

"Idrissa? Where's the device?"

"In the office." After a moment, he turned and led back through the door.

The open offices had desks, basics furnishings and individual paintings on the walls. None looked used. There was no obvious technology. The last office was larger with a state-of-the-art computer system and personalization. A photograph in an antique frame was Aman and Idrissa. Jack couldn't help but wonder if Idrissa maintained future Aman's office.

Jack flipped open his wrist-strap and scanned the room. The device was sitting on a shelf next to a hand-carved figurine and looked somewhat like a Chinese puzzle box. Residual energy around the box suggested it hadn't been sitting there long.

"Where did it come from?"

"I do not know." Idrissa shrugged. "It was not there last night."

"I need a containment box."

"What type?"

The question was unexpected. "One for an active device."

"There are several types." Idrissa grabbed a hand-held device off the desk. "They are organized by requirement."

"Why?" The information on Nigeria said it was founded because of alien artifacts in the area.

"This is the storehouse for all alien artifacts and bizarre items found in Africa. There are over three hundred units in storage labeled dangerous."

"Do you have details?"

"No, I just mop the floors," Idrissa said sarcastically, grabbing a hand-held device off the desk.

Aman said Idrissa made him think of Ianto. Jack could see it. "It needs a containment box for an unstable energy source."

"I know." Idrissa returned a couple minutes later with a box.

Jack scanned it. "Good." Transferring the device was easier than expected. He wondered why Idrissa hadn't done it himself.

"Can you take it with you?"

"Yeah." Jack wondered the best way to transport it. "Luc needs to evaluate it."

"We have a modified portal device for transporting containment boxes."

"Why didn't you send it to Nova Scotia?"

"Nigeria has an artifact identification system. It is similar to facial recognition. That device has the same origin as the one that killed Aman. Notes indicate the technology can disrupt space/time. That is outside my knowledge and experience."

Jack couldn't blame the man for not wanting to go near the device after what happened to future Aman. "Please send details to Luc. For whatever reason, Cardiff does not have access to your full database. We need to fix that."

"No. This facility is self-contained, Captain Harkness. Aman had multiple concerns about the safety of the Torchwood network. Ronald Beaupre is an example of why."

That was an argument best left for another day. "We will need to stay in contact. Ianto will send you phone numbers and emails."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart sensed her in the hallway a few minutes before she entered. He hadn't know any version of her to hesitate. When Anwen stepped into the doorway, she had keys and a shoe box.

"Thanks for protecting mum."

John set a tool down and stood. "What's wrong?"

"You don't want to be here." She held out the box. "I'm not going to argue."

He accepted. "What is it?"

"ID, access to your Torchwood account, miscellaneous."

"Thanks."

"Torchwood still owns that little house near the flats." She handed over a key chain. "Keys to the house, your flat and building storage, if you need it."

John looked from the keys to Anwen wondering what he'd missed.

"Our connection is going to make privacy difficult." She gripped a folded piece of paper. "The whole acceptance thing."

He wanted to tell her he was leaving when he was able. She wouldn't take it well. He doubt he would either. Until he realized they were connected, he didn't know what the continual empty feeling was when he was away. But he couldn't stay.

"Ken asks about you. As far as I know, he's not seeing anyone." She hesitated a moment and than held out the piece of paper.

"Anwen…"

"I know," she injected. "If you don't want to stay here, there is always Nova Scotia. I don't know if working with Aman is a good idea, but you could try."


	6. Chapter 6

**St. David's Mall**

 **Friday, August 13, 2020**

The website established during the Fairy Forest investigation still received tips on everything from gourmet mushrooms growers to alien conspiracy theories. One in a hundred tips had any validity. Most were redirected to various police departments. Jena Compton was a rare tipster. She had first-hand experience of both the subject under investigation and information previously unavailable to Torchwood. More impressive still was a witness in a fifty year-old case. The question as always was her motivation.

Gwen Cooper parked her car near a mall entrance. They left the van in case of an emergency. She checked her watch. They had twenty minutes before their scheduled meeting.

"Who are we meeting?" Bree asked from the passenger seat.

"Dawn Sowell's younger sister Jena Compton. She drove from London to meet us."

On a beautiful, warm day, the crowds were small. They quickly moved through the mall and found the small restaurant. Less than half the tables were occupied. An elderly woman waited for them with a battered, light brown briefcase next to her chair.

Gwen showed her Torchwood credentials before her and Bree sat down. "I am Gwen Cooper, this is Dr. Bree Nelson."

Compton lifted the briefcase. "My family was notified you were asking questions about my sister Dawn." She hesitated before opening the case. "There were things Glenys didn't know."

"What can you tell us?" Gwen asked.

"Dawn was my older sister. We had the same father, but different mothers." Compton removed papers and set them on the table. "I was twenty years old in 1968. I was the good girl." She smiled. "I didn't realize how much I had in common with Dawn." She handed the pages across the table. "She was an activist. Women's rights, worker's rights, anything involving rights."

The print outs appeared to be copies of newspaper articles from microfiche. Gwen hadn't found the time to go to the library. London would be necessary for fifty year-old reports. She'd appreciate Compton's effort, if it didn't make her wonder.

"Dawn had a degree. Her university records say she had the equivalent of a liberal arts degree." Compton exhaled sharply. "My sister was recruited during the last months of her schooling to infiltrate extremist groups for the government. Something I found out after the same people recruited me."

"Your sister's disappearance connected to a Torchwood case."

"In 1968, Dawn infiltrated an extremist pro-rights group. They were escalating to violence against employers with substandard conditions and less pay and benefits for women." Compton handed over another paper. "Two members of the group were found murdered. The company they were targeting had ties to organized crime."

"You think you sister was murdered?"

"No, Mrs. Cooper. I think my sister ran for her life. She ceased to exist after reaching Wales." Compton shook her head. "If Dawn could safely come back, she would have. She'd be 82 this year, if Dawn's still alive."

"You want us to stop looking?"

"Yes. If she survived whatever she ran from, I have to believe she created a new life. I don't know why you dug up a fifty year-old case, Ms. Cooper, but you need to stop."

Gwen nodded. The information was impressive. She would definitely check if Sowell worked for the government or Torchwood. There had to be more to her than Torchwood uncovered. Which was odd. Compton's motivation also made her wonder. If Gwen wasn't confident Sowell was alive, the elderly woman's actions would have reinforced her father or even her family as suspects. It was possible Compton believed her father did something to her sister.

"Mrs. Compton," Bree said. "If your sister was threatened by organized crime fifty years ago, why would it matter now?"

"If my sister could come home, Dr. Nelson, she would have."

"It's unlikely any threat to your sister's safety would still exist after fifty years."

"I disagree."

If Compton had a sane reason for that, whatever Sowell was involved with was not organized crime. There were a few options she could think of: aliens, time travelers, and Jack. Ianto would know if there was a connection to Jack or could quickly check. They needed more information. Gwen wished she could separate the jealousy. Bree would need to review her research.

* * *

Bree Nelson waited until they returned to the car. The conversation made little sense. She couldn't believe that an organized crime threat would still be an issue after fifty years. The woman's odd behavior could indicate she believed reopening the investigation into her sister's death would be difficult for her family. Family scandals could be problematic, but even if her father killed her sister, the media would die down quick enough. Unless she was concerned about her own government service being exposed.

"You said Dawn Sowell is still alive, right?"

Gwen popped the keys in the ignition. "Yeah."

"How did Mrs. Compton find out about your investigation?"

"I don't know. I requested files from Scotland Yard."

"We know the missing people were from different decades and were transported to Tasmania over the last two years. Both Rhys and Dawn were connected to Torchwood Three."

Gwen sat back. "We've connected others Rhys sent information about to Torchwood."

"Why? I have trouble believing it was just random. Why those specific people? Why did they arrive at different times? What could it possibly accomplish?"

"Change."

"We need to ask Rhys what order they arrived in. A group of diverse strangers in an alien environment would cause any number of conflicts. What did having them together accomplish? What changed when they were removed from their original location?"

"You have an idea?"

Bree had a really bad idea. "We've seen a lot of questionable research and time manipulation. Grabbing a diverse group of people and placing them in complicated, enclosed circumstances sounds like a psychology project in a horror movie. Psychology, sociology, cultural anthropology. Why might only make sense to the people or aliens that caused it."

"We need victim profiles. It might not be as simple as figuring out how to get them out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira waited for Jack just inside the main entrance. He didn't look forward to the inevitable conversation. It made him think of trying to reason with his father. Bashiri Oliveira believed that power and wealth meant he knew everything. He relied on his men in various ways. They had different knowledge and experience. More often than not, if they succeeded it was proof of his father's leadership and if they failed it was because they didn't listen. Ego and arrogance were a dangerous combination.

"Luc recommended a secure lab." Aman motioned into the hub and started walking. "We don't have the facilities to evaluate it here. He will need to reopen the Observatory."

Jack followed quietly for a few minutes. "Were you planning on telling me about Nigeria?"

"Not until I had to."

"Why?"

"Idrissa is a source of information. He knows more about my father's network and possible threats against me, Kailen and Eryn. It has nothing to do with you."

"He's in control of a Torchwood office."

"No. Idrissa's maintaining a storage facility he views as his home."

"A facility full of dangerous artifacts."

"We don't have enough people to replace him or staff the Nigeria office. Idrissa knows the area. He knows potential threats."

"It wasn't your decision to make."

Aman nodded. "Yes, it was. You've met Idrissa. Is he going to listen to you?"

"No."

"The world doesn't revolve around Captain Jack Harkness. I made a judgment call. We need an active connection with the Nigeria office and Africa."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is, Jack." Aman smiled. "You can't micromanage Torchwood. If you tried this with General Williams, what he say?"

"The general has at a lot of experience with Torchwood."

"With Torchwood. Not Africa. Africa is very different from Great Britain."

"We need to work together."

"Except you're not a team player. You allowed me to come to Nova Scotia without mentioning another version of myself attacked this office. That could have ended badly. I would have had no idea what Idrissa was talking about when he showed up, if the Beaupre situation hsdn't force the issue. I wouldn't know most of what I needed to know, if I relied on you for information."

"You have not been with Torchwood long enough to understand." Jack sounded defensive.

"I grew up in a different organization. One that collected secrets, stored lots of weapons and made a point to keep tabs on the police. I know that information is power, and that arrogance gets you killed. I'm not a clueless teenager who thinks I know everything." Aman led him through a secured door. "The device will be safe here."

Jack set the containment box on the floor in the corner. "Secrets get people killed. One of the problems we're having with Torchwood records is that information was altered."

"No secrets? Why is Idrissa jealous of you? Not Kailen. You."

"Jealous?" Confusion crossed Jack's face.

"At some point, an older version of me devastated by the loss of his Kailen met a charismatic man with a similar mindset and moved to Europe. He joined an organization run by that man's family. The son of a crime boss gave up power, money, everything for Torchwood. Not a lot would motivate a man to do that. Honor, loyalty, patriotism and love. I have no idea how they kept from killing each other. Maybe that was what sent the older me to Nigeria." Aman crossed his arms.

"What would telling you that accomplish?"

"Nothing. It's a secret you kept because there was no reason to share it." Aman paused. "Luc advised Idrissa on maintaining storage and the facility. We exchanged information. When we had a situation that required your attention, you were contacted immediately."

* * *

Jack Harkness knew he needed to send someone to Nova Scotia. Bree couldn't handle it. Even if she could, it was a long-term project, and Jodi would have to relocate with her. John was in no condition to handle the conflict. Dmitri was a possibility, once he adjusted to the changes. He could return to Cardiff as needed.

Aman left him in the lounge to wait. Notes were written in feminine handwriting and tapped in various places. The refrigerator had a grocery list held on by a rainbow magnet. Eryn's organization style reminded him of Ianto. She spent time with Ianto at the hub and might have picked it up.

Luc stepped into the doorway. It had only been months, but the kid looked older and calmer. Spending time with peers that accepted him and Eryn were beneficial.

"Will you show me what you have on Tasmania?" Jack stood.

"Yeah." Luc started walking. "I have an idea to pass by you.

Jack followed. "I'm listening."

"We need satellites for images, searches and communication. Kailen and I need to work out the details. Four could manufacture. If Four has a portable device to recycle materials, we could make arrangements with a landfill or a demolition company."

"Impressive. Write it up. Include schematics."

Luc nodded. "We will."

"When you have the time, we're going to need programs for comparative analysis. Research programs, CN production, etc. We need to track the companies."

"It'll take time. After Tas, Kailen needs time off. Him and Aman are talking about getting married. If they do, a decent honeymoon would help."

Jack smiled. "Eryn has ideas?"

"Yeah."

"Have her write it up."

Luc hesitated after they walked into his lab. "Do you remember why I said Aman couldn't stay in Cardiff?"

"We're Alpha males."

"Yeah."

"I should have been told about Nigeria."

Luc nodded. "Aman is trying to deal with his family's mess and future Aman's mess. Idrissa is angry, in pain and trying to continue his lover's legacy." Luc rubbed the back of his neck. "Bringing you into the situation made it more complicated."

"Nigeria's storage is a major problem."

"Yeah. Have Ianto coordinate." Luc held up his hands. "Him and Idrissa are a lot alike. They will understand each other."


	8. Chapter 8

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams sat behind his desk wondering again at the changes in his life. The hardest part was being forced to live his father's life. When he commanded ground troops and later the space fleet, it was obvious he was a different person. Since taking over Four, he felt like he was becoming a carbon copy. He told Nessa the night before if he started wearing WWII clothes and/or carrying a pocket watch, she needed to put him out of his misery.

The attempted abduction of Jeannette was more important than his personal insecurities, however. After four days, they had more questions than answers. The Dove siblings and Molly proved invaluable wading through the mountain of information involved. Liam surprised them all. He asked few questions and lived on coffee with the rest of them.

"Nessa said there was a problem." Liam appeared in the doorway looking uneasy.

"Have a seat."

He perched on the edge of a chair.

"You handled yourself during and after the abduction attempt. You kept your head. You stayed with Jeannette even after she was secured." The general gave him a moment. "How?"

"Life." Liam shrugged. "I grew up at my parents' bed-and-breakfast. The first time I found a deceased guest, I was sixteen. Weeks later, I drove a guest having a heart attack to the hospital. I've held a woman's hand while she was in labor on a city bus in a traffic jam waiting for paramedics. I've witnessed OD's at clubs, and watched a guy stabbed in a failed gay bashing."

The general nodded. "Would you be interested in a job that doesn't involve tourists?"

"Doing what?"

"Office management. Nessa has been handling the paperwork, but she wants to return to school."

"Work here, with you?" Liam looked amused. "Nessa didn't tell you."

"We didn't discuss your arrangement. As opened minded as she and I are, it would be bad idea for her to continue seeing you."

Liam laughed. "I'm not interested in Nessa. She's my friend. It didn't occur to you that Nessa went to take a shower and I stayed in bed with you?"

"No." The general covered his face with his hand and rubbed his eyes. The gods were laughing at him.

"Nessa said you're only interested in shagging athletes. Unless it was her choice in a threesome."

"That makes it simpler." He reached for the tablet with Liam's background. Focus. "Regardless, having sex with coworkers is a bad idea. Nessa and I met before I took over this office."

"I can't work here if I make you uncomfortable."

"It's not that." The general sighed. "You've met my father."

"He shagged his office manager?"

"They're in a committed relationship."

Liam looked confused. "Nessa told me your father works with your mother."

"Yeah."

Liam shook his head. "I don't want to know."

The general smiled. "I don't either."

"What does the job involve?"

"It varies by situation. Paperwork, supply orders, research and organizing information. It can be dangerous. Although this office is usually uneventful."

"Salary and benefits?" Liam sounded hopeful.

"The money is good." The general cited an amount. "Living here would be best. After the attack on Jeannette, Nessa has closed up her flat. I would ask that you stay here until its resolved. For security reasons, no guests. Reasonable drinking. No drugs." He paused to think. "The kitchen is communal. Everyone has a suite, including a private bathroom. Above ground we have an indoor garden."

"People have sold their soul for less money than that."

"Do you want the job?" the general asked figuring he already knew the answer.

"Aye."

"Good. Your first task will be organizing information on the Jeannette investigation." The general handed him a tablet. "Mobile phone records, CCTV footage, car and van details, and police reports on dealers known to frequent the club. If anything looks inaccurate, incomplete or stands out, I need to know immediately."

"Did you see my note on Locke? He was in the club when I arrived."

"No."

"Locke said he was high on mushrooms."

"Do you know how to find him?"

"Aye."

The general handed Liam a note pad and pen. "Name, address, contact information. Anything you can tell me."

Hiring Liam was simple. He had the knowledge and skills. It resolved one of the varying management problems. The general suspected there was more to Liam's easy acceptance of Jeannette, but that could wait. With Liam working on organizing information, the general could focus on more complicated tasks.

His workstation chimed, announcing a search discovery. One of the men Jeannette killed was identified by facial recognition. The identity was fake. A search of law enforcement databases yielded nothing. He tasked Four's computer with doing an image comparison online. It took three days. A woman taking a selfie captured a clear image of the man in the background.

Something about the picture tugged at his memory. The woman's social media profile said she lived in Cardiff. She hadn't posted any specific information about the photograph. He wasn't particularly familiar with Cardiff, suggesting he'd seen the car park while working for Three.

The general tapped his ear com which was still tied to Four and Three in a way that didn't make sense. "Ianto, are you there?"

"Yep."

"I'm sending you a picture of a car park. It looks familiar and I don't know why. I'm trying to identify the man in the background."

It didn't take Ianto long. "The Heritage Foundation. Talbot shot you in that car park."

The general remembered Simon Morse and being harassed clearer then the incident with Talbot.

"The man looks familiar. I'm sending the picture to Gwen."

His mother joined the conversation a few minutes later. "He looks like Moss-Probert employee Tedmond Lake. He worked with Percy Heitt."

"How do you remember him?"

"That was the first case we had after we got Ianto back. MP ordered the attack on the building in an attempt to grab my kids. Anwen could have died. I won't forget Heitt and his people."

"Is Lake in jail?"

"No. Miriam Morgans blew up his brain."

"Can you send me what you have on Lake?"

"Yeah. If this guy is related to Lake, he's a possible link between Moss-Probert and the Heritage Foundation. That would connect Beaupre to biomechs, psychic research and aliens posing as humans." Gwen paused to think. "Why are you looking for him?"

"He died during the attempt on Jeannette."

"Shit."

"Tedmond Lake had an older brother: Raymond Lake. He reportedly dead in a plane crash." Ianto said. "Run facial rec through Interpol's inactive files."

The general realized he should have thought of that. It took more effort than a standard search. "Raymond Lake. He was wanted in multiple European countries and Australia."

"Download the file," Gwen said. "We need to run known associates."


	9. Chapter 9

**Atmore Nature Preserve on Tas; Tasmania, Australia**

 **Unknown**

Rhys Williams listened to the message a third time. Luc sounded tired and stressed. There was no indication he knew. It could be a coincidence Gwen focused on Dawn's background, but he doubted it. His wife knew. He could only guess it had something to do with the dream-sharing.

Dawn stepped into the office doorway. He'd asked Namir to find her after listening the first time. It was not a conversation he wanted to have. He'd told Dawn about Gwen. Of all the times he thought about facing his wife, he never considered how Gwen would respond to Dawn directly.

"Problem?" Dawn asked.

Rhys nodded. "We need to walk."

Dawn waited until they were outside. "What happened?"

"Luc sent another message. He's requesting information." Rhys hesitated. "Specifically about you."

"Why? She sounded confused.

"Gwen and a coworker spoke to your sister Jena. Your father ended the original investigation into your disappearance by having you declared dead. Torchwood investigated it for your cousin and concluded there was a problem with the entire situation. Under different circumstances, your father would be the prime suspect in your disappearance."

Dawn shook her head. "Your wife is in 2020? Why does it matter after fifty years?"

"Jena told Gwen you were recruited by the government and it wasn't safe because of organized crime." Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. "What did you do for the government? Why did you leave London?"

"It couldn't matter after fifty years."

"Activism and organized crime wouldn't matter after fifty years. But the possibility you were running from something at the time you disappeared suggests a reason for your being here. The only thing connecting us appears to be Torchwood. My wife, your cousin, others' family. It doesn't explain why we're here."

Dawn turned away and hugged herself.

"What happened?"

"I infiltrated activist groups. Extremist pro-rights groups."

"Irish?"

"No. Workers." She shook her head. "The first one I investigated was a women's rights group. Their crime? Wanting equal rights."

"Why did you run?"

"It's insane." She hesitated. "It was June of 1968 and I was assigned to investigate an activist group suspected to be responsible for the Dagenham machinist strike." She rubbed her upper arms. "Two of the activists were seriously injured in bizarre accidents. The official reports were fake. I already suspected I wasn't told everything. I accessed the medical examiner reports. The accidents were cover-ups."

Rhys approached slowly. When Dawn didn't move, he hugged her.

"I found out there were other bizarre deaths. All brain injuries. It led to a government-funded, psychic research project. The psychics reportedly could enter others dreams and minds while they were sleeping. Mind control and behavior modification. It wasn't fully understood. I didn't believe any of it at first."

Gwen contacted him through a shared dream. He suspected whatever Dawn found still existed.

"A man contacted me in a dream. He wanted to know where the research subjects were being kept." Dawn shook her head. "I'm not even sure I told him." She shivered. "It was bloody. Less than twenty-four hours later, the facility was attacked. My bosses were asking questions. I was being followed. I had a vague idea what Torchwood was and thought Glenys could protect me."

* * *

 **Dove's Willow Tree; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Saturday, August 14, 2020**

The small storefront looked much the same as their last visit. Gwen Cooper lead through the stylish, carved wood door into a storefront with both retail displays and office furniture. The walls were painted with impressive willow trees. Bowls of crystals sat in various places. It smelled of earthy incense. Two large cats were curled up in a corner.

Colina Dove wasn't happy to see them. "Ms. Cooper, Dr. Nelson."

Bree stepped forward. "We needed to ask you a few questions, ma'am."

"About?"

"A contact told Gwen to 'Ask Colina Dove about tainted souls and alchemy.'"

Colina paled. "Where did you hear that?"

"Morpheus."

"Uh," Colina leaned on the small table and unsteadily headed for a chair. "Do you have any idea…" She sat and stared at the table for a moment. "Are you a dreamer, Ms. Cooper?"

"No."

Colina looked up at her. "You better sit down."

Gwen and Bree claimed chairs across from her.

"What does Morpheus look like?" She asked quietly.

"A demon with purple eyes."

"He can't fool you." She hesitated. "Morpheus and his brothers Phantasos and Icelus are ancient creatures. They are part of the Otherworld described in Celtic mythology. They have power in dreams. Dreamers, or people who dream in a specific way, are their source of power. They care for their dreamers in various ways. I've heard, and it wasn't first hand, that people strong enough to perceive the brothers in their true form, and not fear them, are cherished."

"Morpheus is respectful. Phantasos is aggressive."

"You met more than one?"

"I think I met all three of them."

"That doesn't fit what I know. The brothers supposedly chose different dreamers and people because it requires different minds to perceive them." Colina hesitated. "You saw them both in true form?"

"Morpheus and Phantasos. Icelus was a dog."

Colina ran her hands through her hair. "That is a bad idea."

"It wasn't a choice. I helped rescue one of Morpheus' dreamers."

"Can you tell us about 'tainted souls and alchemy?'" Bree asked.

Colina shook her head. "That is not something you want to mess with."

"We need to know what it means," Gwen emphasized.

"It's… it's a process. A crime against nature, basically. It combines magic and science." Colina sighed. "The motivation varies. Some people want to be beautiful or smarter." The topic made her uneasy.

"Could it the process make a person psychic?"

Colina cringed. "Yeah. It would be ugly. Psychic abilities are part of the soul, for lack of a better explanation. With time and meditation, the average person can find their natural connection to the universe. But people who want power want it now and are not likely to accept nature." Colina exhaled sharply. "When people think about psychic powers, they think about seeing the future or throwing fireballs. But abilities are about connecting with nature and helping people."

"Are you familiar with a group in Birmingham that view the Cardiff Rift as the origin of souls?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. The Sisters are deluded."

"What is needed to 'taint a soul?'" Bree asked.

"A construct. It would look like something out of steampunk combining historical imagery and technology. A doll or poppet of some kind would be used to represent the person being modified." Colina shook her head. "It's evil."

Gwen couldn't help but picture the lamp in the alchemy lab. "What about a lamp and a porcelain doll?"

The blood rushed from Colina's face. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Do you need water?" Bree asked.

"That's a soul lamp. It's called that because it usually indicates the creator sold their soul to something for power."

Bree stood and headed for a small kitchenette area in the back.

"What does it do?"

"It depends on why it was created."

* * *

Bree Nelson wondered when any of that conversation became actual possibilities. If she filtered out the ridiculous and the outright insane, the picture forming was not pretty. Pierro's group wanted power. The Sisters used their power to play judge, jury and executioner. Selfish reasons motivated Morpheus and his brothers to protect their dreamers. Beaupre used a mixed of the others tactics for uncertain reasons. It came down to power plays with innocent people being used as pawns one way or another.

"Do we have any idea what we're dealing with?"

"Maybe." Gwen made a right turn. "The question is what does the Atmore Preserve have to do with any of this."

"Are you sure it does?"

"Yeah. It's arrogance. Future Torchwood, and the Other Keara, decided to play god. Whatever reason they had, it came down to manipulating other people. The ends justify the means. There are to many parts to this to be random chance. Someone set-up this chain of events."

"Why would Torchwood do this?" Bree had asked that question a lot.

"I don't think they did. The alien devices and Atmore require knowledge of science we don't have. It's aliens or ancients."

"Why?"

"That's the real puzzle." Gwen shook her head slightly. "What does anyone gain?"

"Either it's a research project or a darker revision of the past." Bree had an insane idea. "Could it be that the alien or whatever wanted the people at Atmore moved in time? Torchwood is understaffed and overwhelmed. It needs people with diverse skills and a willingness to accept time travel and alien technology. The forced confinement under controlled circumstances could be a means of re-education."

"Kylia?" Gwen wondered.

"I don't know. She's had a profound effect on Ianto."

"Not a good one."

"We see it differently. Ianto needs family. Kylia forces him to focus on something other than Jack and Torchwood." Bree couldn't help but smile at the image that came to mind. "You've seen the new braids and beads."

"Yeah. I thought Anwen did that."

"No. Kylia insisted that grandpa braid her hair. Can you picture Ianto watching YouTube instructional videos on braiding?"

Gwen chuckled.

Bree took a few minutes to compose her thoughts. "All of this could be manipulation of personalities, perception. Rhys, for example, is a leader now. He organized and managed Atmore for two years. The knowledge and experience he gained wouldn't have been possible here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Saint David's Mall; Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart waited outside the Disney store for Ken. A lot had changed since the day he'd asked for Ken's help buying a present for Anwen. Ken had been mad at him for not returning a phone call. Life had been so much easier then. The love of his life had died not long after he'd proposed. Protecting the younger version of her provided a reason to live. It was hard to wrap his mind around the idea that he'd lost Anwen three times. The CN bond likely made the separation permanent.

"You look awful," Ken said quietly.

"Thanks."

Ken took his hand. That was new. John had reviewed the file on what happened to Marvyn Tew. Anwen told him about Ken's reaction, hospitalization and time at the hub. That could change a person. "I was hoping we could have dinner."

"Yeah."

Ken said nothing for a few minutes as they walked toward the car park. "I don't know what to ask first."

"I can't tell you where I've been." Being able to tell someone would help. The only person who could understand was Jack and that ship sailed a long time ago.

"I know." Ken hesitated. "Anwen said you'd been hurt badly. Are you all right?"

"Some."

Ken squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?"

John had no idea how to answer that question. "A lot. I relapsed."

"You kicked it once, you'll kick it again."

John wished he had Ken's confidence. He couldn't stay and he couldn't function if he left. There was no version of the dilemma he could share. It might relieve the stress, but the information could endanger both Ken and Anwen. Even if there was zero chance of resolving their issues in fifteen or twenty years as he'd once hoped, a part of him still loved her. Three versions of her had been there for him.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones sat at his desk wondering how his sister ran a daycare. By midmorning, the idea of locking all three of the kids in the ballistic playpen appealed. Anwen had school work to review. After the year she had, the school had been very understanding, but she needed to catch up. Trefor didn't want to learn the alphabet. Ianto took all of the toys away from him in an attempt to force the issue. Anwen was angry enough to let Trefor throw things without catching them telekinetically. Kylia told Ianto he was mean for insisting she learn with Trefor and sat in the corner crying. Anwen ranted, swore, and things rattled across the room. At least she didn't cry.

Ianto thought about an outing for lunch. He was not above bribing them to behave. What he needed to do was get Anwen to cooperate. Trefor and Kylia would follow her lead. Short of calling John and asking, Ianto wasn't sure the best approach.

The computer chimed. A comparative analysis he'd been running for days had results. Lists of students who fit the science/math/autism-like symptoms he started researching after he and Jack met with Rhawn Glas at the fertility clinic. The number of children with autism-like symptoms were statistically higher in Cardiff and London than Edinburgh and Dublin. Having spent a lot of time with Trefor, he also searched for children that were no longer receiving special assistance for Autism because their diagnosis had changed. Over the last ten years, there were a lot of names.

It would have been easier if he knew why the women were targeted. There was something in the woman's genetics or background that appealed to Pierro's group. An idea occurred to him. Malcolm Dove and Anwen had an interest in researching the paranormal online, especially through social media, because of their experiences. He'd done it himself. Unless the group had access to medical records, they were using other criteria for selecting victims.

After finding several women through the school records that were connected to police reports, he checked their social media for similar interests. Instead of paranormal groups, he found half belonged to groups about sleep. One belonged to a group discussing lucid dreaming and controlling one's dreams.

* * *

Jack Harkness entered the doorway above the autopsy area. Dmitri had researched and organized. He wouldn't be caught up for years, but working for Torchwood gave him the experience necessary to research unknown situations. The latest victim had been returned to cryo-stasis. Dmitri walked up the stairs from the sunken room carrying a lidded glass container the size of a beaker.

"This was in the victim's brain." Dmitri held up the container. "It was connected primarily to the hypothalamus. I can guess it targeted parts of the nervous system." He shook his head.

"Sleep?"

"Sleep cycles and dreaming."

Jack held out his hand for the container. "It needs to be secured. I will call Dr. Floyd. She would know if anymore had been found in the area."

"Were there surgical tools found where the man was held?"

"Possibly."

"When I first joined Torchwood, I saw a case where an unhinged scientist was using alien technology to augment the human spine. He had this idea that improving the central nervous system could have numerous benefits. The man was a genius, but insane."

"What are you thinking?"

"Pierro's victims had dissected brains. No evidence of a surgical unit where the victims were believed held. This victim had a device in his brain. No obvious indication of brain surgery, from what I can tell. I reviewed the previous victims and I wonder if the dissection was to remove a similar device and review damage. I don't have enough information or possibly experience with current autopsy techniques to guess."

"Did you do the 3D brain models of all three victims?"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk the ME into taking a look. Dr. Floyd doesn't want to work on Torchwood cases."

"People are dying," Dmitri said. "It doesn't matter whose case it is."

"You should talk to her."


	11. Chapter 11

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

Keara Montfert wandered. The headaches worsened to the point where she gave in and took pills. It numbed the pain and her thoughts. Her psychic ability wasn't working either way. What images she did receive were jumbled and distorted. She should have seen the attack on Jeannette. Intentionally using her ability resulted in static. It was beyond her experience. She called the Refuge and they offered to send Mr. Zhao to bring her back, but wouldn't help her figure out what was happening.

Part of it she knew was arrogance. After realizing what she was truly capable of, she used it. Dealing with Other Keara made it necessary. Beyond that, she wanted to be special. When she lived at the Fellowship, she believed her ability was defected. More than anything, she wanted to be real.

The Prophet warned about arrogance. She should have listened to him. The Refuge took her in and gave her everything she needed. She stayed in contact with the others who came from the Fellowship. The social set-up was different. It wasn't the first time she'd wished things had been different. Or that Colin was there. She missed Africa, but not Kenya. Life was easier in Nigeria.

She sat on the floor next to a potted tree. When a leaf fell and landed on her leg, a sudden flurry of images followed. Clear, vivid images of unfamiliar locations. The first was an indoor garden she suspected was a Torchwood office with a young girl, eleven or twelve, texting on her cell phone. Next she saw an attack in Nigeria where Idrissa was seriously injured. Then a gorgeous alien garden and a twenty-something Jewish man had an alien device attach itself to his wrist. Lastly, there was a wedding with the younger version of the Prophet; it was disrupted by an explosive sound.

It darkened. All that remained was a blackness with whiffs of purple. She heard voices. Talking, laughing, crying and screaming mingled together until it overwhelmed. A little girl no more than six stepped from the purple. She had dark skin and vivid green eyes.

"The worlds are colliding," the small child said. "The lady holds them together. She's losing her grip."

Keara opens her eyes and finds she's curled up in a ball on the garden floor. She tried to move, but her head spun. The pain was gone, but her ears were full of static.

"Don't move." Trefor hovered near by.

"I don't know what any of this scan reading means," Malcolm said quietly.

"What happened?" Keara didn't like how weak she sounded.

"You were screaming."

She rubbed her face. "I had a vision. A powerful vision."

"Of what?"

Keara described it the best she could. "I think the little girl is an anchor." She exhaled sharply. "I don't even know what that means."

* * *

General Trefor Williams carried Keara to the infirmary. Malcolm agreed to sit with her. Without an idea of what was wrong, there wasn't much they could do for her. If he contacted the Refuge, Bobby Zhao would be sent to collect her whether she wanted to go or not. He might show up anyway. He'd gotten the impression she wasn't sure she wanted to go back.

Unsure of what else to do, the general called Jack. With the ear com, Ianto might overhear.

"Harkness."

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah."

The general explained what he knew about Keara's vision. "What do we actually know about Kylia?"

"Not enough. She appeared in a previous vision months ago."

The general wondered where to start puzzling over the information. "Is there a Jewish man at Armore?"

"Possibly."

"Ideas?"

"No."

* * *

Jack Harkness needed to interview a child that had a variety of problems. Kylia came from another universe where the Torchwood Institute didn't burn, and knew her world was gone. She'd been seriously ill and probably came back from the dead as Malcolm had as a child. Except she returned fully healed. Her illness affected her early education. She called herself a witch and identified Ianto as a witch; it couldn't be dismissed because she recognized her grandfather who had to look a lot different with an estimated twenty year age difference. They suspected she had some type of ability. She hadn't mentioned it or used it.

He couldn't help but remember something Kylia said. She came into the living room while he was working late. She'd asked about time agents, something Anwen had mentioned, and said, "The universes need fixed points. Something disrupted the fixed points."

The Doctor had told him he was a fixed point in the universe. When Rose accessed the Tardis to save them, she'd brought him back to life. She made him immortal, or nearly immortal. He couldn't forget the Miracle Day situation. Parallel universes were similar. He hadn't thought about it, but it was likely there were other immortal versions of him.

Jack was with future Aman the day he died. Under those circumstances, it was likely that other versions of himself reacted and acted much like he had. It was also possible that at least one version didn't allow Aman to sacrifice himself. The question then was what affect that had and how he fixed it.

The information that came with Kylia showed an increasing breakdown of matter at the quantum level. It indicated a problem with devices in different parallel universes that interacted badly and were causing the barriers to disintegrate. The fulgurite death was two versions of the same debris or other from two universes colliding according to Morpheus. That could potentially apply to the quantum level alien devices that affected time and Torchwood Four, in the very least.

Jack stepped into Ianto's office, and immediately wondered. Trefor and Kylia were pouting. Anwen sat at John's desk, which wasn't unusual, with an e-reader she wasn't using and no computer. He could only guess Ianto took all the toys, and the extra computer and tablets. Then he remembered the discussion they'd had on getting the kids ready for school.

"I found something."

"What?" Jack crossed the room to Ianto's desk.

Ianto waited until he was next to the desk and spoke quietly. "Possible victims associated with the Pierro group and the genetic predator Rhawn Glas contacted you about."

"Is that one of the ballistic shields?" Jack noticed the device Ianto was wearing on his forearm.

"Yep." Ianto motioned at a pile of miscellaneous on the floor next to him.

"They ran out of things to throw at you."

"Yep." Ianto held up another device. "Controls the door independent of the computer."

"Send me the details."

"I already did." Ianto reached for Jack's hand. "Bree can review the information." If you can't handle it was implied. "What did you need?"

"I have questions for Kylia."

"Jack…"

Kylia stood. "Grandpa's mean."

"Come here." Jack picked her up and set her on the desk.

"I want my dolls." The quivering pout and threatened tears was good.

"Then do what Ianto asked, sweetheart."

She crossed her arms. "Mum wouldn't make me."

"Do you now what anchor is?"

"For a boat?"

"No." Jack reminded himself he was trying to question a traumatized six year old. "Do you remember telling me the fixed points were disrupted."

Kylia nodded.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"One more question. Who is 'the lady?'"

"Lewella."

Jack already suspected that. What type of ancient could hold the universes together? He also wondered if there was some way to contact her. It wasn't something he wanted to consider. If the situation was as bad as it appeared, he would have to ask Ianto. They could try going back to the cemetery where she first appeared last year on Samhain.

"Be good for grandpa." Jack helped her off the desk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Kailen Sylla had a laptop in addition to his workstations. The drones flying over the Armore preserve were primarily routine. When the big drone capable of dropping supplies was ready, he would take remote control after it arrived on Tas. Until than, it didn't need much attention.

He searched for wedding information. His original ideas were to complicated and wouldn't have the security they needed. Getting married nearby was doable. One wedding chapel offered an indoor garden and services without religion. It sounded good. They didn't need fancy or expensive. Gold bands would have been nice, but they had time. There was a store at the mall that had silver and ring options. The wedding director at the chapel, she asked about flowers. It took a couple minutes to figure out she was asking if he wanted a bouquet. Then she asked about bountineers or carnations. He hadn't been too many weddings and didn't remember men wearing flowers. Flowers for Eryn would work, which had confused the woman more. Explaining Eryn was his twin sister helped with some of the confusion. A reception for four people seemed as ridiculous as guys wearing flowers. There was an Italian restaurant near the chapel. It sounded promising. They even offered cakes for special occasions. Just one more reservation. He had files of notes and ideas. Eryn could make sure he'd thought of everything.

An incoming Skype call chimed. Probably Idrissa again. He wanted to ignore it. Idrissa would want to chat with Aman. Which made Kailen uneasy. Reluctantly, he clicked the icon to accept the call. Maybe Luc could deal with the latest problem.

"Kailen?" The voice gave him the chills.

"Mr. Oliveira." Kailen hoped he sounded much calmer than he was. He grabbed his mobile off the desk.

"I need to speak with my son."

"Yes, sir." He quickly sent a text message.

"Where are you?"

Kailen had no idea how to answer that. They assumed if Idrissa and the men he shot tracked them to Nova Scotia, Aman's father could and would easily find them.

"Well?"

Unable to contain the fear, Kailen stood and walked away from the laptop. When Aman arrived, he motioned at it.

* * *

Aman Oliveira sat in Kailen's chair. It had been a matter of time until he had to face his father. He'd never been afraid, something the great Bashiri Oliveira might not have realized. A lot had changed since the last time they'd spoken.

"Why did the boy disobey me?"

Aman wanted to ask if his father wanted a list. "What do you want?"

Bashiri made an unhappy sound. "The situation here is problematic. Your new _allies_ ," he said making it sound like he was conning them, "Have impressive resources."

"You want my help." Aman knew he shouldn't be surprised.

"The sooner it's resolved, the sooner you can home."

Aman took a moment to keep his temper in check. "This is my home."

Bashiri was not amused. "The conflict with Erik has been resolved. With the new agreement with him and Shujaa, we have a stronger power base."

"The issue wasn't Erik Basanjo. Ronald Beaupre ordered the hit. I resolved it."

"Beaupre is not a man to anger."

"I didn't anger him, father. I _dissuaded_ his interest." A euphemism both his father and Chenzira used when talking about killing someone.

Bashiri hesitated. "Do you have any idea who that man was?"

"Unfortunately." Aman took a moment. "His death made the news."

"Beaupre has a history of faking his death." Bashiri considered. "One less problem. The current conflict should be simpler."

"What conflict?" Aman figured he could at least get information.

"A group is attacking local businessmen. On the surface, they're viglantes. After Erik was mistakenly reported dead by the local police, the group attempted to access one of his offices. They're interested in Erik's international network."

Aman hadn't heard about that. "Who are they?"

"That's what I need from you," Bashiri emphasized. "Torchwood has access to Interpol. Local law enforcement is stupid or has been bought."

"Interpol doesn't know. I've reviewed reports and made inquiries through a contact. The group is seemingly untraceable with contradicting motivation. The local police reports suggest someone is feeding them bad information."

"You have a contact?"

"Yeah." Aman knew what his father was going to ask. There was no way he was subjecting Idrissa to his father. Not to mention Idrissa's reaction would likely involve arranging a hit.

"How do I speak to this person?"

"You don't."

"This is ridiculous, Aman. What could you possibly want in England? Is it that man in charge of Torchwood?"

"Jack has nothing to do with this."

"Rumor has it he's gay."

Aman groaned. "Kailen and I are getting married."

"No."

"It's not your decision. We're not coming back."

"I am your father."

Aman nodded. "I am my father's son. I will dissuade you the same as Beaupre, if I have to."

"This is childish nonsense."

"No. I stopped being a child a long time ago." Aman ended the call.

Kailen walked over wide-eyed. "You threatened to kill him."

"Is this still set-up to record Skype calls?"

"What?"

Aman stood. "You have been monitoring my conversations with Idrissa. Can you send a copy of that to Jack?"

Kailen looked at the floor. "Yeah."

Aman kissed the top of Kailen's head. "Do it. I need to contact Idrissa. We have new information."

* * *

Luc Sarkisian stood in the center of his main lab trying to visualize the insane puzzle he was expected to solve. Cause and effect was normally like knocking over a domino and watching the rest of the dominoes fall. Except in this case it was quantum entanglement related dominoes. They couldn't see everything involved and the connections didn't necessary make conventional sense.

An unstable device in Southeast Asia killed a man. That somehow connected to a past explosion of Torchwood Three that destabilized another device resulting in the disappearance of Four. Deactivating that device returned Four but had some possible connection to the Armore Preserve situation. Which made him think of similarities between Four being able to transport people and whatever transported people to Atmore. Both had alien power sources and issues with time. That somehow connected to the device that appeared in office at the Fellowship. The Southeast Asia situation was caused by a device that had somehow been removed from Nigeria, probably after the Refuge attacked and before Idrissa returned, and taken to the Arctic Observatory. It seemed to connect all the active Torchwood offices. The people trapped in Tasmania were all indirectly connected to Torchwood.

"You're thinking to hard," Eryn said. He hadn't heard her enter.

"I'm playing three dimensional chess by myself."

Eryn laughed, running a hand lightly over his back.

"I need to be able to think."

"Have you asked yourself why?"

"What?" Luc turned and looked at her.

"You're focused on cause and effect. This explosion lead to that device to malfunction and down the list. We know it's a chain reaction." Eryn paused. "Why did Nigeria have a device capable of disrupting barriers between universes? Why is there a device near Three? Why does Four have an unstable power source? Why did Atmore activate?" She paused. "There is a Rift over Cardiff that potentially explains alien technology. There is a Rift in another universe that potentially explains Atmore. Why was Southeast Asia important? Why is there alien technology is Nigeria?"

"I have no idea."

"What was the company trying to do in Southeast Asia?" Eryn asked.

"Redirect the Rift."

"Is that possible?"

Luc doubted it. "I don't know."

"Atmore is proof another Rift is possible. What are the odds they were trying to access the universe the other Aman came from?"

"At least three universes." Luc exhaled sharply.

"What was the device near Three for?"

"A passive observation device." Luc tilts his head. "The fulgurite situation at the Cardiff Docks. There is nothing at Torchwood Three to observe."

"How did the device affect Four?"

Luc needed to talk to Trefor at Four. He might have made a mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

With Anwen in the garden, Ianto Jones left Kylia and Trefor in his office with Bree, and took some time for himself. While the converted alchemy lab wasn't exclusively his and Jack's, the majority of the personal items kept there were. Bree brought in a small dresser and Gwen found a child's bed for Kylia. He was still getting used to the idea of being a parent.

He read books and articles on-line. He couldn't very well ask any of the social media group members he generally talked to because explaining Kylia would be complicated. Not that he understood her. Generally, she behaved. She objected to education and insisted on calling him grandpa although not in public. The situation with the beads and braiding really made him wonder. It was almost as if she wanted him to feel like a parent. He couldn't imagine a typical six year-old thought like that nevertheless Kylia with her difficulties.

Ianto sat on the bed, wondering if he needed more than a few minutes. He had a nightmare last night, but hadn't woke screaming. The anxiety was increasing, but nothing unreasonable. He was coping. He wondered if it was true or if he was trying to convince himself. Self-doubt was a symptom of both post-traumatic-stress and parenthood. Maybe once the latest stress passed, he could get Kylia into special classes. He needed time to himself and time with Jack.

From talking to the mothers in the group Anwen ironically recommended, overwhelming stress was not unusual. It was important to find a way to cope. What he tried not to think about was the effect parental stress could have on a relationship. It was selfish to be thinking about Jack when he needed to focus on Kylia.

Then he remembered the data storage device that John brought with her. Jack had it on the top shelf of the closet. Ianto stood and crossed the room. Jack said he'd found a device to make it easier to transfer to a tablet. It didn't take much to find it, or figure out how it worked. Jack hadn't said anything about information specific to Kylia, but his focus was repairing the breach between universes.

Ianto sat back on the bed and switched it on. "Jack," an older, tired version of himself said. "The quantum entanglement device that killed Aman caused a chain reaction at the quantum level. He was from a different universe. His interaction with the device affected both universes. The damage started small and gets increasingly worse. I sent you everything I know, in hopes you can stop it." The older him was trying to hide tears. "Kylia is the only survivor from her universe. I'm it for ours. I know it's a lot to ask. If you can't handle a kid, my younger self is strong enough now to move out. Our relationship will explode before to much longer. We work it out in time. I had to realize I couldn't expect you to be the person I wanted you to be. I love you, Jack. I always will."

Tears welled in his eyes as he dropped the device on the bed. Ianto forced himself to view the information, still hoping there was something about Kylia. It was all science information. Most he didn't understand.

The anxiety swelled. Ianto climbed onto the bed passed the device and rested his head on Jack's pillow. The memory of their first night together came to mind. It was after a crazy situation. They kissed. Jack argued an office relationship was a bad idea. They agreed to a one-off. Ianto actually believed, or maybe he wanted to believe so badly he forgot about Jack's survivor's guilt.

* * *

Jack Harkness went looking for Ianto. He thought they could walk over to the Red Dragon for lunch. When he found Bree with the kids, he thought about personal time. With everything going on, and Kylia underfoot at home, they hadn't had much time to themselves.

Jack entered the former alchemy lab and thought Ianto was sleeping at first. It took a moment to realize he wasn't. The data device resting next to him on the bed explained what triggered the episode. Jack returned it to the shelf. He hadn't secured it because there was no reason for Ianto to access it.

"Hey." Jack sat on the edge of the bed and slowly reached for Ianto, casually checking his holster was secure.

"I'm being selfish." Ianto's voice said he was in a bad place.

Jack ran a hand over his hair. "No."

"Kylia needs me."

"Back up."

Ianto moved.

Jack laid down facing him. "I love you. I'm not leaving you."

"I love you." Ianto meet his eyes. "I have to let you go. I thought in February I could suggest…" Ianto closed his eyes. "An open relationship."

"We're good."

"No," Ianto said sadly. "As I recover, your survivor guilt fades. You're going back to being you. That's not playing house."

"We will figure it out." Jack wondered how much of his behavior affected Ianto's stress. Nessa helped him overcome his guilt months ago, and told him he needed to talk to Ianto about their relationship. She said his guilt was trying to be something he wasn't. It wasn't a conversation Ianto could handle.

"No. Kylia deserves better than a front row seat to however this would have ended otherwise." Ianto shakes his head slightly. "I can't stay here. I can't see you everyday." Tears slid off his cheeks. "If I went to Nova Scotia, I could work part-time and focus on Kylia catching up before starting school."

"The recording said we would figure it out."

"Yeah. I have to accept you for who you are not who I want you to be." Ianto reached for Jack. "I can't do that now."

"We can't make it work, if we're not together."

"Being around Kylia reminds me of good memories. When I was with Lisa, life made sense. If the Institute hadn't burned we would have gotten married and had kids. I stood by her after the Cyberman invasion and the partial conversion. I was willing to risk…" Ianto moved closer, pressing his face to Jack's shoulder. "But the idea of you being with someone else is to much. Maybe I'm afraid you will leave me when you find a better option."

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto. "I love you. I am not leaving you."

Minutes passed. Ianto returned the hug. Jack hoped that meant the worst of it had passed. It was far from over. He couldn't help but wonder if Nessa hoped to accomplish recommending the single events. Her and the general's views on relationships and sex were so far out there, neither he or Ianto took it seriously. Although, they went. He needed to outright ask.

"Do you want to talk to Bree? Gwen can sit with the kids. She's less likely to wind up locked in a closet."

"Can we have lunch?"

"Yeah."

A click sounded across the room. The porcelain doll opened its eyes. The lamp then switched on, casting the room in canary yellow light.

"Yellow is energy associated with alien technology." Ianto shifted. "I need to look up specifics."

"No. You need a break."


	14. Chapter 14

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams reviewed reports. Russell Lake's involvement generated more questions than answers. It could mean that some portion of Moss-Probert was still operating, that Lake was part of Beaupre's black op network, or Lake's involvement was a red herring. Whatever the case, tracing him was currently impossible.

Liam tracked down his friend Locke which led to his source of mushrooms. They turned out to be actual 'shrooms. The general improved his connection to local law enforcement by handing over a major drug bust without asking for credit. But it didn't get them any closer to the dealer who provided Jeannette with drugs.

The CN energy had already faded, but Jeannette was in no condition to answer questions. She even agreed to talk to Bree on video conference. His original assessment had been correct. Jeannette was not a danger to herself or anyone else under normal circumstances. They did learn something useful from the situation. Jeannette could recognize and determine the strength of CN. She could also learn to control the Rift ability, if she had to. Which was probably the motivation of the person or people who set her up.

Using criteria his mother and Ianto developed, he'd been unable to find a CN producer in the area. If it was the Sisters, they were good at hiding their secrets. He hoped they weren't keeping captive reptiles. The weaker version of CN suggested they had genetically altered dragons. Which were sickly and didn't live long after hatching. The remains were used to create more.

The general looked up at a knock on the open doorway. "I had an idea." Liam looked uncertain.

"Come in."

"We're looking for evidence that a women's rights group is operating in the area?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't had any luck tracking drug dealers through club contacts." Liam sat and handed him a tablet across the desk. "There is a weird charity. It's supposedly a Saint Philomena group offering assistance for families with young children. The public information fits a Catholic charity even one run without a connection to a church. But I'm hearing rumors about a domestic violence shelter with divorce assistance, relocation, and free condoms."

"That sounds like the Sisters. We need to start checking for vigilante activity." The general sighed. They had to much work.

"Is there some reason Nessa can't call the Sisters in Birmingham and ask?"

"That could work." The general hadn't thought of it.

His mobile rang. "Williams."

"General Williams, this is Eryn is Nova Scotia. Luc is reviewing his notes and conclusions about the various devices and Four. There is a possibility he was wrong."

"How bad?"

"The problem could be Four instead of the device outside the Red Dragon. Four has the ability to transport people. It could be related to Armore."

"I need to speak to Luc now."

* * *

Escaping Ianto proved more difficult than usual. Anwen Williams sat on the floor in the garden texting with Wynne and Teleri. Wynne's mum bought her a make-up kit and a questionable skirt she didn't want. Teleri's father delcared she wouldn't wear make-up until she was eighteen and out of the house. Like Wynne, Anwen didn't care about make-up or silly clothes. But it gave her ideas for annoying her mother after they had dad back. Wynne sent her a picture of the skirt. Anwen couldn't help but laugh, and replied "leggings." Which inspired her to save the photograph. She would show it to Ianto later and ask for one like it. His argument against it would be hilarious.

She was replying to a celebrity picture Teleri sent when her wrist-strap indicated an announcement. She flipped it open and listened. "Computer, Global Command Authority Anwen Williams, remote access Arctic Observatory, run diagnostic." Uncle Jack had her deactivate the facility.

Anwen quickly texted Wynne and Teleri, telling them her mom was insisting on chores. They would sympathize and not ask for details. Which worked. Lying meant remembering what she told them. They wouldn't believe the truth.

After a quick chat with her uncle, she headed for the conference room. Given the Observatory's connection to what happened in Southeast Asia, it was likely Uncle Jack would need her to do something. Her future self had made sure she couldn't hand over control. Anwen was sure it had something to do with the essence, as it called itself, in her wrist-strap. She wasn't sure what was worse: the telekinetic tantrums or the control freak tendencies.

* * *

Jack Harkness reluctantly left Ianto with Bree. Disarming him had been necessary, but always added to the anxiety. Bree didn't understand that Ianto's insistence on carrying it was based on past experience. The only way she was going to understand was first hand experience and he hoped it didn't happen. She'd been through enough.

He headed for the conference room while the hub downloaded information about the Arctic Observatory to a tablet. He already knew the basics. Bryer Deselle had somehow acquired a device, from Nigeria according to future Aman. Nigeria had containment boxes capable of transporting it. After failing to understand the device, and Luc's written information on quantum entanglement, he tried to get Luc's assistance. At some point after that, he transported the device to the island south of Vietnam.

What they'd been unable to determine was how he was connected to Moss-Probert and whether or not he was still alive. Deselle worked with a four man team. The other three scientists were confirmed dead. All died in Canada within a week of the Southeast Asia situation. Deselle ideally died during Miriam's assault, but the Refuge hadn't provided information about the dead. With no active cases, and no idea where to look, the investigation hadn't been a priority.

With Russell Lake as a potential connection between Beaupre and Moss-Probert, they had to consider the possibility that Deselle providing the device to affect the Rift was more than just greed. He would need to attempt to question Talbot again. They needed answers.

The door opened and Anwen walked in. "According to the diagnostic, the Observatory reactivated itself."

"How?"

Anwen shook her head. "Some type of computer preset."

"Is it secured?"

"My best guess is no." Anwen sat at the table. "I tried to take control. I'm not positive it worked." She hesitated. "You need to ask the general if it was destroyed before changes were made. Otherwise someone overrode Global's master control."

"I need to talk to John." He might have had experience with a rogue Torchwood office. The Duchess in the India office was the most recent he'd dealt with in decades and it was ideally a very different situation.

"John's with Ken."

"You let him out?" Jack asked rhetorically. "Why?"

"John's having problems. He's afraid of me." Anwen hesitated. "He needs someone to talk to who understands."

"He won't talk to me."

Anwen sighed. "I know you were involved with him at some point. He still loves you."

"He told you?"

"Not intentionally." She tapped the side of her head. "I got an image of you kissing John while I was connected to him at Four."

Jack reluctantly reached for his mobile. "What's his number?" When John first moved into the building, Ianto had actually been jealous for awhile. There were to many complications with trying to reestablish the friendship. Ianto's latest episode said he needed to be more careful until they found a way to work out their relationship issues.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**

The facility was located near Crooked Lake on the twelve thousand square mile island covered in tundra. The harsh climate and location meant no people would be harmed in the event of a disaster, and no witnesses. It had the strongest security of any Torchwood office, past or present, Jack Harkness knew of.

The primary entrance was southwest of the facility near a port that was near invisible unless someone knew what they were looking for. Jack arrived wearing Arctic gear Ianto found somewhere. The boots were a bit big. The parka smelled of moth balls. He scanned the area with his wrist-strap and quickly located access to the underground passage that led to the facility. The private passage secretly drilled through miles of permafrost was one Torchwood's unexplained accomplishments. Jack had seen technology capable of it, but not on Earth.

A lift gave him access. It wasn't as impressive as the chameleon circuit, but it was similar technology. The tunnel had an automated sidewalk like an airport. He scanned again, before stepping onto it. The ride was faster than expected, leaving him outside an entrance similar to Torchwood Three.

The door wouldn't open for him the first attempt. He previously gained access to the Observatory through the unsecured computer and had Anwen close it down that way. It had seemed easy at the time. The Cattrel Industries situation gave them a need for remote accessing a facility. John and Anwen's wrist-straps worked together. The obvious answer was that hers was a cloned device of his. Jack suspected it was more than that. He designed a universal Torchwood lock-pick that should work on any office with a typical set-up. It did, but only after he modified it twice.

It rolled aside, and Jack stepped into the doorway. The entry way looked like an office building reception area after hours. A less advanced maintenance bot was cleaning across the room. Jack scanned again. The readings looked normal. Except the facility was not suppose to be active.

He quickly found an access panel. "Anwen Williams."

"I received an intruder notification. I didn't want to interrupt."

"I'm at a panel. Give it orders."

"Computer, Command Authorization Anwen Williams."

The computer responded. "Name not recognized."

"Is John ready?"

"Yeah." John sounded distorted. He was in the maintenance room used for repairing bots and talking over a intercom connection to the conference room.

A mini maintenance bot materialized a few feet from Jack. He could hear the resulting security alarm. Which really made him wonder. If it didn't recognize Anwen's command authority, why was she receiving security breach notifications.

"In case it has internal security, Jack, you need to take cover."

Jack moved toward the door as the mini bot activated. It gave John remote access to the panel. When the internal alarm sounded, he knew it worked.

"The security measures are insane," John commented. "Someone set it up to block the Institute forcing control."

The alarm ceased.

John swore. Anwen laughed and said something back in the same language.

"Darling, that's wrong." John sounded distracted. "The bot is going to hard wire into the system."

It climbed the wall and affixed itself next to the panel. A whirring sound filled the room. A couple minutes later, the building shook.

"If you hear or see water, portal out," John said.

After a few minutes, the computer scanned him, and said. "Recognize command authorization Captain Jack Harkness."

"Everything needs to be reconfigured manually," John added.

"Thanks." It really made Jack wonder what the facility was being used for and by who. "Gwen, coordinate with Luc. We need information."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

The situation with Torchwood Four, and a possible judgment mistake, was a bad situation. That would take a lot of time and effort to resolve. They didn't need more problems. Bashiri Oliveira was a serious problem. Luc Sarkisian sat in the lounge trying to wrap his mind around Aman's reaction to his father. Kailen was scared. Eryn was worried. Aman contacted Idrissa with new information completely unconcerned that he threatened to kill his father. After dealing with Beaupre, they could take out Bashiri Oliveira, if they had to. That didn't make Luc comfortable with the idea.

"Explain why we're not contacting Jack?"

"It's under control." Aman poured himself a mug of coffee.

Luc rubbed the back of his neck. "If your father thinks you're in Wales, and Jack is what's keeping you there, he will go after him. Basanjo has contacts in London."

"He wants my cooperation. If he actually thinks I'm involved with Jack, harming him wouldn't get my cooperation."

"Aman," Eryn said quietly. "Do you remember what my dad did to the guy who hit me?"

"Yeah." Aman carried his mug over the table.

Luc took Eryn's hand and squeezed it gently. "There is nothing healthy about a man Jack's age having sex with an eighteen year-old. If your father cares, he could view killing Jack as defending his son."

"I don't need protection. My father knows that."

Luc couldn't help but remember the comments he'd made to Jack about Alpha males.

"I'm going to contact Mrs. Williams," Eryn stated firmly. "She needs to know there's a possible problem. If your father goes after Jack, the kids or someone else could get hurt."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Bree Nelson wondered again about Ianto. She'd helped the best she could, but he wouldn't talk about what caused his post-traumatic-stress. No one would talk about it. Jack disarmed Ianto again. From what little Jack said, she assumed he had different plans when the lamp came on. She didn't understand that either.

With Gwen needed to help Jack and John with another office, she was babysitting. Ianto sat at his desk pretending to review a tablet. Kylia and Trefor sat on John's desk building a Lego castle. Ken was an unexpected addition. He'd returned with John. She thought it was a bad idea to have Ken anywhere near Anwen but kept it to herself.

Bree pulled up a chair next to Ianto's desk. He talked to her previously about Lisa. It got her to thinking about his age. He didn't look old enough to have worked at the Institute before it burned. With Dmitri and the other various time oddities, she'd wondered if he'd time traveled somehow. The idea was crazy. It had been mentioned more than once that Ianto was gone for ten years. Like everything else, it was an off-limits topic.

Bree asked soft, "What happened?"

"Issue with Jack," he said quietly.

"I can't help you, if I don't know what caused the post-traumatic-stress."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Future Torchwood brought me back from the dead after ten years." Ianto closed his eyes. "I was killed by the 456."

"What?"

Ianto looked at her with haunted eyes. "The PTSD is tied to what I was struggling with before I died. I was afraid of dying and afraid of losing Jack."

Bree wondered if that was the strangest thing she'd been told lately. "How do you cope working here?"

"What else would I do?" Ianto shrugged. "The day I returned, I woke in Jack's office. By the time Jack and Gwen arrived, I already knew. A call came in. Miriam Morgans blew up a Moss-Probert facility."

"You went back to work."

"Yeah." He took a moment. "I carry a gun everywhere because I might need it. Moss-Probert attacked the building. The hub's been breached. We're not sure how many people would grab the kids if they had the chance."

"You need time to recover. Working in law enforcement is difficult without an overwhelming fear of dying."

"I'm not afraid but not of dying. Lewella promised to protect me last Halloween. She has."

Bree had heard the name. One of the many things that hadn't been explained. "Lewella?"

"A supernatural being." He picked up a feather from a small pile on his desk. "It's why Nessa calls me a witch."

She stared at him. When the shock wore off, she realized why Ianto's symptoms were confusing. Basic post-traumatic-stress involved fears associated with the trauma: locations, sounds, people, etc. From what she observed, Jack blamed himself for what happened. If she understood, that meant Ianto was unable to cope with the possibility of losing a person directly involved with the trauma. She had absolutely no idea how to treat that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Dmitri Petrescu sat in Jack's office with a notebook and phone number. Two weeks after finding out he'd been transported seventy years in the future, he was trying to resume his role as Torchwood doctor and had no real idea what he was doing. Jack wanted him to call Dr. Floyd for information and assistance. From a conversation he'd overheard, the medical examiner already figured out his credentials were fake.

Which didn't help his nerves. He lied his way into Oxford, but he earned his medical degree. He didn't have the necessary educational background and had to work twice as hard. Long hours studying left him tired and often frustrated, but he was determined. The librarians knew him by name before long. He had to be careful what he asked for help finding. After seventy years, the con had changed, but he was still lying.

He reached for the desk phone.

"Dr. Floyd."

"Ma'am, I'm Dr. Petrescu, I work with Captain Harkness. I have an unusual case I need assistance with."

"What's the problem?"

"Einian Baines had a device surgically implanted in his brain. There is no evidence of prior surgery. My own research hasn't found similar cases. Jack… Captain Harkness said you extensive contacts and might know if other devices had been found."

"I can make a few calls. I will email a list of organizations for networking with other doctors. What's your email?"

Dmitri had no idea. He hadn't figured that out yet. "Could you send it to Captain Harkness?"

"Yeah." Dr. Floyd paused. "I'm curious where Jack found you. I gave him lists of possible doctors. Then he finally hires a doctor I've never heard of."

"I was out of the country."

"There is this interesting story circulating. A man claiming to be Dr. Petrescu was rescued by Coastguard New Zealand near the southern coast a couple weeks ago and transported to Bluff for medical treatment. He claimed he was aboard the Arctic Wind. The ship was lost at sea with all hands in 1948. Oddly enough, the only Captain Jack Harkness on record disappeared during a WWII training exercise."

"Petrescu is a common name." It was one of the reasons he chose it when building a permanent identity for himself.

"Jack removed the patient from the hospital after refusing to provide information."

"I will tell him to call you."

Dr. Floyd laughed. "According to Oxford historical records, Dmitri Petrescu graduated near the top of his class in the 1940s." The call ended.

Dmitri sat back and wondered how Jack would resolve that.

* * *

 **The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**

The longer Jack Harkness stayed, the more the facility confused him. Torchwood offices varied by who started them and why. Occasionally, new staffed remodeled for whatever reason. He'd never seen an office stripped of all personal items. Personnel files were restricted, but not deleted. The bots had been programmed to scrub everything for finger prints and DNA.

Jack tapped his ear com. It was less reliable than his wrist-com, but workable after getting control of the facility. "Has Luc sent a drone yet?"

"Yeah," Gwen said. "Kailen is concerned about accessing the computer through the office system. He wants to copy the database, using the drone, and transfer it to a mainframe like we have for the Institute and Global. He would than permanently disable the drone and send it to Four for recycling."

It sounded paranoid. From what he'd seen so far, paranoia wasn't unreasonable. The facility reactivated itself with safety procedures designed to block the Institute. He had no idea why Anwen received notifications. It reminded him there were a lot of things they didn't know. It could have something to do with future Torchwood's changes. Deselle could have survived southeast Asia somehow. It could be connected to Beaupre, the Falklands withholding information, or Atmore. There was also the possibility of a completely unknown situation.

"Sounds good."

"Anwen is concerned about a possible computer security breach. Her and John are trying to figure it out."

"Lock it down, if you have to. Kailen can portal over."

"No, he can't." Gwen explained about Bashiri Oliveira.

Jack just shook his head. He wasn't sure which Oliveira was more problematic. "Advise John the security breach could be connected."

"Already did."

"Bree needs to start considering psyche profiles. We're missing something."

"Ianto told her what caused his PTSD. Bree's in the garden. She asked Dmitri to keep an eye on Ianto and the kids." Gwen hesitated. "Why did you hire her?"

"Bree's connected to a past Torchwood case. I will explain later."

"You will."

Something tugged at his memory. Bree's case had nothing to do with it. But he saw a facility with a stripped database around the same time. It was something Ianto asked about since he'd returned. Which probably meant it involved a past relationship.

Jack walked through the facility hoping something would jog his memory. When he didn't fight his brother burying him, he didn't consider the consequences to his memory. So much time had passed, much of what he needed to know blurred. Strong emotions and other triggers forced memories to the surface.

"I need to ask Ianto something," Jack said reluctantly. "He may have another episode."

"What?"

"I need to know about a facility that was stripped of personal effects and scrubbed of genetic material around the same time Bree's family died in the nineties."

"Give me a few minutes."

Jack wondered what he was missing. The Observatory malfunctioning and revealing itself to Anwen for no apparent reason was simply to coincidental. He couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Atmore. Another Torchwood facility appearing to malfunction. Except it disrupted time and abducted people.

Time and transporting people, Jack thought, stopped by another identical door. It had something to do with Torchwood Four. The odd office was an alien facility found on Earth more than a century ago. Four seemingly malfunctioned and grabbed Anwen and John. When Nessa deactivated the device in the Red Dragon car park, Anwen and John were able to return but only after Trefor agreed to take over Four. Anwen knew what had to be done to stabilize Four. Which suggested Four communicated with her. A sentience, human or alien, at Four could explain a lot.

"Jack," Gwen said, "The case your looking for connects to Talbot and Beaupre faking their deaths."

"Is Ianto okay?"

"If you don't count him asking for his gun back, yeah."

That had to be better than another emotional meltdown. He needed to secure the facility. "Tell Ianto I will be back soon."


	17. Chapter 17

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones followed Jack into the hallway outside his office. Ianto hugged Jack, relieved to have him back safely. The anxiety had faded some, but not enough. Resolving the episode required a lengthy discussion, and it had to wait, adding to his uneasiness.

"You can't wake Talbot, Jack." The man was too dangerous.

"I have to."

Ianto wanted to argue, but chose a different approach. "Don't do it alone. Talbot will get into your head again."

"Dmitri will be there."

Ianto hesitated. "My judgment is fucked right now." There was no rational reason to be jealous.

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head. "Dmitri or Talbot?"

"Dmitri. Shooting Talbot is a solid idea."

"Dmitri's only interested in women."

Ianto laughed weakly. "Rhys can shoot him when he's back."

Jack chuckled. "Dmitri prefers women who don't carry guns."

Nessa came to mind. "My judgment and my sense of humor."

"Nessa would scare him." Jack released him and stepped back, rubbing Ianto's upper arms. "I need to go."

Ianto reached up and took one of Jack's hands. "Tell John you're waking Talbot. If it goes bad, John will need to deal with him." He didn't have to mention it. Talbot knew about Miracle Day, Steven's death, and would use the information against Jack. Gwen wouldn't understand. John already knew.

* * *

Jack Harkness reluctantly watched Ianto return to his desk. Gwen sat next to it and eyed Jack when he stepped into the doorway. She looked restless. Babysitting was something she avoided. After all the times Ianto watched the kids on no notice, she wouldn't say anything. Trefor and Kylia had mellowed out and were sitting on John's desk building a Lego castle with Ken. That took Jack a moment to process. Ken's presence meant they really had accepted John.

Dmitri waited until they were walking down the hall. He sounded uncertain. "Jack, I have to ask. What the Hell is wrong with Ianto? I assumed it was shell shock." Dmitri reconsidered. "Post-traumatic-stress. How does that result in extreme jealousy?"

"It's complicated."

"Yeah. He scared Bree." Dmitri paused. "Why did you hire a psychiatrist that can be scared by your boyfriend?"

"Bree is another long story." Explaining that wouldn't be fun.

Dmitri made an unhappy sound. "Ianto is insanely jealous and has no problem with Gwen. The one person he has a valid reason to be jealous of. Will you explain that one at least?"

"Ianto's concerned Talbot will mess with my head."

"Why is Talbot in cryo-stasis?"

"Planetary treason."

Dmitri hesitated. "Planetary?"

"Torchwood black ops. Alien slavery, human experimentation, and providing a torture drug to a human-trafficker. That's what we know about."

Dmitri grimaced. "You dated the guy?"

"He played me." Jack hated admitting it. Dmitri needed to know what the situation was. "I'm not sure why."

"Great. Why are we waking him?"

"He's somehow connected to the Observatory that reactivated itself."

"I think Ianto's right, Jack. This is a bad idea."

* * *

John Hart reviewed the information for a third time. It didn't make sense. According to the computer, the security breach originated from the Observatory. Which wasn't possible. He knew Kailen could initiate hacks through Three from Nova Scotia which made him think someone was trying to access Three through the Observatory. That required a Torchwood office directly connected to the Observatory.

After Anwen isolated the Global and Institute mainframes, she had to access them directly instead of through Three. Communicating by wrist-strap earlier made him wonder about the notification Anwen received from the Observatory. It had to be intentional. Someone wanted Three to know the Observatory reactivated. That person or persons had to have a reason for attracting Jack's attention.

The more John thought about it, the more he wondered what staging the reactivation would cause. Jack would go to the Observatory and have Anwen attempt to force control. When that didn't work, using a mini bot or like approach was the next step. That arguably gave the Observatory access to Three. He would ask Nova Scotia for technical assistance. Which provided the Observatory with potential access to that facility also.

John tapped the ear com he received when he returned. "Jack."

"What?"

"I think you were manipulated into going to the Observatory. Pending someone could anticipate your actions, what are you doing in response to what you found?"

"Thawing Talbot."

Shit. "Talbot has a wife and son? Would either of them have access to a Torchwood facility?"

"Why?"

John explained.

"Janne Talbot, Derrian's wife."

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin Ireland**

General Trefor Williams had no idea how to approach the idea of a problem with Four. Luc's concern made sense. The general also went a step farther. He didn't think Four was malfunctioning in a traditional sense. When it grabbed Anwen and John, it set in motion what was necessary to fix the facility. To get Anwen back, he had to agree to take over. While he could connect with Four in an odd way, there was nothing indicating his presence was necessary for the facility to operate. He was a better option to run and maintain it. That implied sentience.

If that mindset applied to the situation at Atmore, Four was actively seeking to defend itself, Torchwood or an unknown situation. The problem was that any intelligence associated with Four would have to be alien. He'd heard of human beings that had been merged with computers in a few different ways. But once they were separated from their body, they ceased being human.

The question was how to deal with it. As many problems as Keara was having, she would have known if Four was dangerous for her, at least. Nessa's talent were not as far reaching, but impressive; she didn't feel threatened. It wasn't a guarantee, but nothing was.

The general's wrist-strap indicated an incoming message. He flipped it open. "Hey." Anyone other than Anwen called or used the connection between Three and Four for a conversation.

"We have a situation." Anwen explained. "What do you know about Janne and Langford Talbot?"

"Langford is a stereotypical butler. In my time, him and his wife started babysitting for me and my sister starting when she was thirteen. He could use a gun, if he had to, but in an emergency my Anwen would have kept the gun and told him to hide." The general hadn't realized until then he missed the fussy old man. "Janne is another story. She has the whole helpless woman act down. Have you ever seen mum convince a guy she's a lost tourist? Janne behaves like that regularly."

"Would she have the knowledge and skill to reactivate a facility and come after Three?" John asked.

"I don't know."

"Any known aliases?"

"No. It wouldn't surprise me if Janne has a similar skill set to mum."

"If dad was imprisoned here, mum would figure out how to get him out," Anwen commented.

"We need to show this information to Gwen." The call ended.

The general closed his wrist-strap. He should have known Janne Talbot would be a problem. "I don't know where to start."

"Janne Talbot is at the former Institute site," the computer said.

He stared at his desk for a moment. "Who am I talking to?"

"The computer." It sounded confused

Great.


	18. Chapter 18

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Waking Talbot reminded Jack Harkness of Tommy, a young soldier who had been kept in cryo-stasis and thawed once a year for the better part of a century. His sacrifice was necessary to close a time distortion. Derrian Talbot had also been a solider and given his life to Torchwood, but the similarity ended there. He committed horrors Tommy wouldn't have imagined even after fighting in WWI.

The hardest part watching Talbot wake was knowing they'd once been friends and lovers. Jack didn't remember much of the relationship. He knew Talbot used him. Janne Talbot manipulated him after Talbot's faked his death. Jack had pictures of baby Langford, notes about the child's birthday and past presents. Emotions lingered after the memories faded. A part of him wished he remembered. He might have an idea of why Talbot manipulated him.

"Jack." Talbot opened his eyes. "Miss me?"

"I have more questions."

Talbot sat up slowly. "I want a shower and a beer."

"What's your connection to the Arctic Observatory?"

Talbot shook his head. "That was Bryer Deselle's office."

"Why would someone strip the facility of personal items and scrub it of finger prints and DNA?"

"I have no idea." He looked puzzled. "With Deselle dead, no one has access to the Observatory."

Jack's ear com chimed. He tapped it.

"Jack," Gwen said, "We think Janne Talbot is trying to rescue her husband, and that she's at the old Institute site."

"Run facial rec on CCTV footage for her and Bryer Deselle."

"She's had months to plan this. If she's like me, she would have over prepared."

Jack nodded. "Was Janne with you in the Falklands?"

"What?"

"Your wife, does she have access to the Falkland archives?"

"No." Talbot eyed. "What happened?"

"Who would Janne ask to help rescue you?"

"She wouldn't."

Jack helped Talbot down from the cot in the sunken medical room. "I'm walking Talbot down to the secure cell."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian reminded himself of what Eryn told him repeatedly. If it happened, they knew it was possible. Breaching the Observatory should have been impossible. He remembered his father discussing security details with Deselle. Unless someone was given access, it should have gone into lock down or something as extreme as self-destruct. The research was simply to dangerous to allow outsiders access.

Either Bryer Deselle survived Southeast Asia or someone else had access to the Observatory. From what he knew of Deselle, he didn't think the man would abandoned the Observatory. It suggested the facility had more people than Luc knew about. That wasn't surprising. Deselle didn't take Luc seriously.

Aman knocked on the door frame as he stepped into the office. "Kailen blocked an attempted security breach."

"Here?" Luc turned as Aman approached.

"Yeah." Aman looked uneasy. "Kailen removed access for all previous agents."

"Most are dead." Jerard was under permanent house arrest at a government lab.

"Three are alive for certain."

"My cousins?"

"Villetta Thirion attempted to remote access the computer."

That didn't make sense. "Ettie is attending a university in Quebec." Luc helped her pay for living expenses.

"The same university your parents attended."

Luc wondered where Aman was going. "Yeah."

"Have you seen the research Ianto is doing on genetic manipulation?"

"No."

"Ianto's checking for children with Autism-like symptoms with a high aptitude for math or science. High intelligence, low social skills, single-focus talent, and anger issues. It's evidence of genetic manipulate associated with the London group."

It took a moment for what Aman was saying to register.

"Are you sure your father's family has no connection to Torchwood?" Aman took a moment. "How did your parents meet?"

"At the university. Mom sat at a table in the cafeteria with dad because it was crowded and there weren't any open chairs."

"Your mother just happened to sit down at a table with a physics major capable of working for Torchwood."

Luc shook his head.

"What's Ettie's major?"

"Physics. She's interested in space travel and ships and has been obsessing over the theoretically impossible EM Drive."

"Did Deselle know your cousins worked here?"

"I don't know."

"When you told him no, he found someone else with a physics background." Aman paused. "Is there anything Deselle could have offered your cousins to get their help?"

"Jerard except he's at a secured government facility. Dev is only interested in atmospheric science. He wants to create CO2 scrubbers."

"Why would Ettie attempt to access the computer?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones had a bad feeling. He lifted a feather off his desk and spun the end between his thumb and forefinger. The post-traumatic-stress caused a variety of symptoms. He was even concerned about Jack's safety at times. Although it didn't make Ianto think of death omens and Lewella.

"Kylia," Ianto called across the office calmly, "Are you sensing the lady right now?"

She looked at him. "No."

Trusting his judgment was part of the problem. It was usually sound, but during an episode, it could be problematic. Anxiety made him unreliable. He wasn't jealous or overly afraid. That didn't guarantee it passed.

"What?" Gwen asked quietly.

"How did Janne intend to get Talbot out? You, John and Jack are currently here. She can't break-in." Ianto met Gwen's eyes. "How would you do it?"

"I don't know. Rhys isn't Derrian Talbot." Her eyes lost focus as she thought. "She has to believe he can get himself out."

"She knows about the secured cell. The Observatory had to be a way to breach our security."

Gwen tapped her ear com. "Jack." She waited. "John."

"Go. I will secure the door."

Gwen hesitated.

"If you want to leave a gun, give it to Ken."

"What?" Ken looked up from across the room.

Gwen set it on the Ianto's desk. "You can do this."

* * *

Gwen Cooper stepped out of the office and waited until the door slid shut. She found her cell phone and quickly sent Bree and Dmitri a text message. Bree would hide. Dmitri she wasn't sure about. She tried the ear com again. She wished she had John's number. If she contacted Anwen, her daughter wouldn't hide.

Part way to the cell, the lights flickered and the hallway went black. Gwen kept a hand on the wall and walked slowly. She didn't hear anything. Without knowing what Janne did, the maintenance bots could be malfunctioning; releasing Weevil's could be worse. Neither would be quiet.

She slid her hand around the corner first. Dim, red emergency light reached the hallway through the partially opened door to the secured cell. She heard a groan. A shifting sound followed. Gwen peered through the opening. A figure lay on the floor. She could smell blood.

"Jack?"

"Talbot." He said weakly.

Gwen pushed the door farther open and waited for Jack to get to his feet. She didn't want to think what Talbot did to incapacitate Jack. It likely involved killing him temporarily. Somehow she'd gotten used to Jack regenerating.

* * *

John Hart reached for Anwen as the lights flickered and pulled her against the wall. It didn't take much to guess what was happening. The Observatory was a set-up. The only question he had was how the wrist-strap notification Anwen received was managed.

John tapped his ear com. "Jack."

"Are we in lock down?" Anwen asked.

"No." If he had to guess, the environmental controls had been overridden somehow and the back-ups disabled. Which would be a problem when the CO2 levels started building. They needed to get to the controls. The system would have been designed to give them hours to resolve whatever caused the lock down. Except they didn't know if Talbot's escape was the only plan. The hub was between a highway tunnel and water. It wasn't a chance they could take.

"He's going for the lift. It's the easiest entrance/exit to manipulate. If we're not in lock down, it's working."

"Let him go."

Anwen took off down the hallway. Being able to sense her meant her could follow her easily. He hoped she knew where she was going, and seemed to until she suddenly stopped. The emotional change said there was a problem. He stopped and listened. The lack of sensory input heightened his already impressive hearing.

"I will hurt her." Talbot sounded tired and uneasy. Harming a child was not something he normally did.

"Talbot," John said carefully.

"Hart. I want your wrist-strap."

"All right." That didn't make any sense. While Jack could use his to operate the lift, it required knowing how it worked. Something Talbot couldn't figure out in the dark. "How do we make the exchange?"

"Don't hurt me." Anwen was trying to fake fear and tears.

"It's okay, darling." John wondered if Talbot intended to grab him instead.

"Walk over slowly."

 _He has a knife. He's not holding it against me._

 _Be careful._

Talbot yelped. John could imagine Anwen bit him. Then he heard a thud several feet down the hallway that echoed. She must have telekinetically thrown Talbot.

"He cut me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**

General Trefor Williams reviewed information on Janne Talbot. The more he read, the more he wondered if she was more than a Torchwood agent's wife. Her paper trail looked perfect. She owned her home and a small business. She had minimal credit card charges, savings, professional organization subscriptions and not so much as a parking ticket. It was possible she took the effort to avoid raising suspicion. Or he didn't know what he was looking for.

One of the varied problems with traveling back in time were the differences: culture, technology and people in general. Basic motivations were the same. Knowing how certain events would have happened helped. But he needed to relearn how to track bad behavior.

The general tapped the intercom button. "Liam, come to the office."

The attack against Jeannette gave him a better insight into his new team. Technically, Liam and Nessa were it. Depending on situation, Malcom, Molly and even Jeannette could be helpful. He wouldn't take them into combat. If he had to raid a location, he needed local law enforcement or to call Jack. But they understood the world better than he did.

Liam knocked on the open door frame several minutes later. The general motioned toward a seat across from him.

"I'm reviewing personal information on a woman involved with an attack on the Cardiff office. Her paperwork is perfect. I'm wondering if I missed something."

"What are you looking for?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. More money than can be explained." The general sighed.

"You know there is something to find?"

"Yeah."

"What do you know about her?" Liam set the tablet he was carrying on the desk.

"Janne's around sixty, and was born in Sweden. She speaks multiple languages. Anyone looking at her will think she's a lonely widow whose son doesn't visit much. She's good at pretending to be a helpless woman, or even a fresh-off-the-boat immigrant."

"She has a small house, a couple cats and a well-tended yard?"

The general smiled. "Probably."

"Look at charities and charitable donations. Churches, save the cats or a personal project."

"A lot of experience with cons?"

Liam smiled. "Accounting courses, working in the hotel industry and clubbing. What did you find in my background?"

"A business degree, a solid work history, solid money management." No police record or obvious indication of violence. Liam probably assumed he ran a background for the job offer.

Liam nodded. "You saw the business degree and you changed your research."

"Yeah."

"Did you find my investments?" Liam took a moment. "You found what you expected and didn't keep looking."

Liam was partially right. Nessa's safety was his only concern at the time. Whether Liam had money or not didn't matter. The general realized his error. Assumptions were dangerous. He needed to run Liam's background again. It was an important lesson.

"How smart do you think she is?"

"Very."

"Check the names of her attorney and accountant. Look at their other clients. If they have connections to crime or anything, there you go." Liam smiled. "There is this actor who plays a really hot investigator. A white collar criminal that killed his wife."

The general rubbed his forehead. It was either watch cheesy shows or ask his father for advice.

"Torchwood Three is non-responsive," the computer announced.

"What happened?"

"Unknown. Environmental controls have been disrupted."

That didn't sound good. "Can you remote access the controls?" The general asked.

"No."

"Is Janne Talbot still at the Institute site?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Janne Talbot is using the back-up computer system."

"Can you access that system?"

"Checking."

Liam looked puzzled. "Who are you talking to?"

"The computer."

"Can I go?" Liam motioned toward the door.

"Yeah."

"I can remote access the system Janne Talbot is using."

"Build a firewall between you and that system. Take the system. Then undo the damage to Three." Minutes passed as he reconsidered. He had no idea who or what he was talking to. He could only assume it was a sentient computer. Assumptions were dangerous.

"Computer secured."

The general tapped his ear com. "Jack?"

"Busy right now."

"Four disabled a computer at the old Institute site reportedly used by Janne Talbot."

"Is she still there?"

"As far as I know."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Anwen Williams pressed her left hand over a gash on her right arm. She didn't think it was bad, but the darkness made it impossible to know for sure. "Nanogenes vial, please. You need to secure Talbot."

"Darling." John released the Nanogenes. The glowing swarm illuminated the three inch cut on her forearm. "Getting the air circulating needs to be our priority."

"I looked up something I shouldn't have, John." She wasn't sure she could even say it. "Do you know what was done to my mum and Uncle Jack? Trefor…" She trailed off as real tears welled in her eyes. "Talbot knows about Torchwood shit. There is no way someone was doing psychic research in London in the 1960s without the Institute knowing. Beaupre was doing drug research connected to psychic abilities. It had to be connected. Talbot helped him. He knows who hurt my family or he knows how to find out."

The lights switched on, temporarily blinding her. When she could see again, she handed the vial back to John, and turned toward Talbot. He struggled to his feet. The angered swelled as an equally bad thought came to mind.

"What did you do to my Uncle to get free?" She stalked toward Talbot.

"Anwen." John objected.

"You shot the general. You hurt my uncle." Anwen reached in her pocket for the bag of marbles she'd intended to take back to the range.

 _Don't_.

"Do you have any idea what I could do you with these?" She held out the marbles for Talbot to see. "I could impale you in five different locations from twenty feet away."

 _Anwen, don't. We need him alive._

"Do you see that?" She motioned behind her. "Even John is afraid of what I will do to you." The marbles lifted off her palm and twined together. "You will tell him everything you know about psychic research, victim selection, and the London group targeting dreamers, or I will take out both of your legs and throw you in a Weevil cell."

 _Darling_ , John said hesitantly.

 _Get the information while he believes what I just said_.

Anwen walked into the nearest room. When the door closed behind her, she threw up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

 **Sunday, August 15, 2020**

Aman Oliveira wondered why Jack specifically asked for him alone over Skype. With all the chaos, he doubted it was another speech on playing by Torchwood rules. It could involve his father or Idrissa or a situation the others couldn't handle the details of. Although Luc could stomach most Torchwood situations.

"We have information about the conflict between your father and Ronald Beaupre." Jack was tired. "Bashiri refused to participate in human-trafficking and experimentation. Beaupre wanted DNA samples. He apparently chose to approach Bashiri in Rio because of his genetics."

"How did you get Talbot to talk?" Aman wondered. Breaking a former Army interrogator had to be near impossible. He doubted Jack would use CN.

"John got information out of him."

Aman suspected there was more to it. "Whose DNA did Beaupre want?"

"Yours, Eryn's and a few others."

"If he wanted our DNA, why did he try to kill us?"

"Beaupre could have gotten what he needed from your bodies. There is technology that would allow for reproduction or cloning with suitable DNA samples. It's possible he had access."

Aman had an idea why Jack wanted to discuss it alone. "With Beaupre dead, is that still a concern?"

"We don't know."

"What's important about our DNA?"

"Potential for psychic abilities or other genetic modification. The group attacking your father and other organized crime in South Africa wants access to Erik Basanjo's network. He has a lot of information worldwide for finding custom victims and access to general human-trafficking victims."

Aman should have realized that himself. "Both Zhao and Idrissa mentioned the Refuge. Will they deal with the group?"

"I don't know. The general is contacting them."

Aman realized it wasn't the only genetic situation they might be dealing with and he needed to say something. "Ianto is tracking genetic manipulation by Autism-like symptoms associated with the London group."

"Yeah. Why?"

"The Sarkisians. Everything we know about Ronald Beaupre is he was capable of the unthinkable. If the conflict with my father was related to ethics, it would have to be WWII Nazi level unethical. My father's standards are very low." Aman paused. "Luc, his cousins, his father and potentially his grandfather all meet Ianto's criteria except location. There are notes added by Gwen that anyone who underwent an unspecified procedure could be violent or insane. Luc's other grandfather was a violent abusive bastard and may have killed his wife."

"What led to that conclusion?"

"One of Luc's cousins attempted to remote access this facility. We don't know why. Kailen previously removed her access previously over generic security concerns. Deselle needed someone capable of figuring out the quantum entanglement device that was used in Southeast Asia. Villetta Thirion is a physics major with Torchwood experience. Her obsession is reportedly space travel and something called an EM-Drive. Deselle could have offered her a lab at the Observatory."

"The cousins worked with Luc?"

"Yeah."

"I need specifics."

"Ask Luc."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Bree Nelson stepped into Jack's office. Moving away from London had been the right choice for her and Jodi. She'd had questions about accepting the Torchwood job since the moment she arrived. Ianto talking about his post-traumatic-stress was too much. If she hadn't believed him, she would have an idea of how to treat him. But everything she'd overheard since she'd arrived fit. While she knew there was a scientific explanation for what happened, she couldn't handle it.

"What happened?" Jack asked, looking concerned. He was good at reading people and she needed to get out of the hub.

"I've dealt with aliens, time travel, and psychic abilities. I can't." She shook her head slight and passed a white envelope across the desk. "I appreciate everything, Jack. I do. Jodi and I are doing much better now we're away from her mother."

Jack accepted the envelope. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do not discuss Torchwood with anyone. If anyone asks, contact me immediately."

"I'm sorry." Bree left.

* * *

Jack Harkness called a meeting in the conference room. Gwen and Dmitri joined him. John left with Ken after interrogating Derrian Talbot and repairing the secured cell to hold him and Janne. They needed to resolve multiple situations. Bree's departure likely had to do with Ianto. Each of them had their limits. Hope for rescuing Rhys kept Gwen going. The insanity of the situation hadn't truly set in yet for Dmitri, when it did he'd need time to adjust. Even the children were feeling the weight. Anwen threatened to torture Talbot. Kylia and Trefor's refusal to behave wasn't entirely out of character. But they needed to get the children back into daycare or school for Ianto's sanity.

Jack sat at the head of the table. "The psychic research situation is a lot worse than we originally thought. The Pierro group was connected to the Torchwood Institute somehow. Beaupre connects the Heritage Foundation to CN and South Africa. Russell Lake potentially connects Moss-Probert to the Heritage Foundation. The Heritage Foundation is connected to a former facility in Nigeria and a current organization in Tasmania. Janne Talbot connects Beaupre to Bryer Deselle and possibly one of Luc's cousins Villetta Thirion. Aman is working with Luc to research the possibility that his grandfather Sarkisian is somehow connected to the Pierro group."

Gwen held up a tablet. "Where do we start?"

"I want you to contact Nessa. We need to coordinate with Colina Dove and the Sisters. Get everything you can on Rift abilities, the basis of the Sisters' beliefs, and alchemy. If they have names of anyone they think is involved, offer to run them through the law enforcement databases and Torchwood."

"What about Tremayne?"

"Talk to him. See if he has a way to contact Phantasos."

"He has a way to identify anyone wearing a device similar to the one Pierro had. I retrieved the device from Cardiff PD and tested him."

"We will need that."

"Dr. Floyd didn't have anything on the device from Einian Baines' autopsy," Dmitri said.

That reminded Jack of Nigeria and the device recognition option Idrissa had. He would need to contact him about how it worked. "I want you to coordinate with Nova Scotia. We need DNA testing of all four of them, and any of Luc's family if possible. We have equipment here that Luc can walk you through. Luc then needs need to focus on Atmore. Dawn, one of the women trapped there, has information about sleep research in the 1960s. We need everything she has. We will research her sister Jena once we have more information."

"Where's Bree?" Dmitri asked.

"She resigned." Jack said, "Luc handled medical here briefly. He can help."

Gwen asked, "Is Ianto feeling better?"

"Yeah. We talked it out last night."

Dmitri hesitated. "How often does he meltdown?"

"Rarely." Jack secured the recording. If he'd thought to secure it earlier, Ianto wouldn't have heard it and reacted badly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Torchwood Four; Dublin; Ireland**

Nessa Dove found her sister Jeannette in the upstairs garden with Liam. They were both laughing over a magazine. It was good to hear. Jeannette's reaction to Liam lying to her at the bar was different than expected. She'd defended him when the men attacked. His concern for her safety, even after she was forced to defend herself with fireballs, had a profound affect on Jeannette.

"Good article?" Nessa doubted they were laughing at one.

"Men's fashion."

Of course it was. "Underwear ads?"

Jeannette held up a picture. "Jeans."

The gorgeous male model wore low riders, work boots and no shirt. "Needs a tool belt."

"More to take off." Liam grinned.

"Are you corrupting my sister?" Nessa smiled. It looked like Liam was helping her heal. After Eddie Cattrell, Jeannette wouldn't talk about sex or sexuality. She wasn't open to about it to begin with, but Eddie hurt her badly. They still weren't sure if he raped or manipulated her.

"I'm a choir boy."

Jeannette laughed. "Maybe if you're chasing priests."

Liam tried to keep from laughing. "That is so wrong."

Nessa crossed her arms. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I escaped."

"Get going." Nessa motioned toward the door. "The boss is cranky."

"Liam wants the boss to spank him."

"Trefor won't." Liam gave an exaggerated pout before disappearing through the doorway.

Jeannette closed the magazine. "What did I do?"

Nessa sat next to her sister. "We need to talk about school. Classes start soon."

The humor fled from Jeannette's expression. "Is home schooling possible?"

"Yes. You would need tutors for advanced classes." Nessa took her sister's hand. If Eddie had been the extent of the situation, it might have been to soon. The attack set back her progress.

"I'm scare," Jeannette said after a few minutes. "I trusted someone I shouldn't have. The bar was stupid. But my new _friend_ set me up"

Trefor had been unable to track the teenage girl. She had to be connected to the attempted abduction. The mobile phone was a disposable. Her social media accounts were closed within minutes of Jeannette defending herself. They had a somewhat decent picture from Jeannette's phone and some grainy CCTV footage. Trefor was concerned the girl was a human-trafficking victim or somehow under the offender's control. That fit what they knew of the unethical researchers.

Nessa's mobile rang. Gwen was calling. "Morning." Having a boyfriend that worked out was a different experience. For whatever reason, talking to his father and Ianto wasn't a big deal. Gwen intimidated her.

"Morning. We have new information. It's important we get as much information as we can. Would you talk to your aunt? We need information on Rift abilities, exactly what the Sisters believe and alchemy. I will attempt to contact the Sisters after that."

"I will. I called Birmingham after the abduction attempt. Kismet Elman said the Sisters were not involved with giving Jeannette CN." Nessa squeezed her sister's hand. "I did get the impression that the Birmingham office does not have control of the entire religion, for lack of a better description. Kismet said that Zane Enlow Botanical Gardens was producing CN at one point. There is a Nova Scotia file connecting Ronald Beaupre to the gardens before his death."

"How's Jeannette?" Gwen sounded genuinely concerned.

Nessa appreciated that. "Good. We were talking about schooling options when you called."

"I hope you're having better luck. My kids don't want to go back."

"Good thing Ianto's a saint."

Gwen hesitated. "Will you be able to call Colina soon? I didn't make a good impression and Bree quit."

Nessa wasn't particularly surprised. But it meant Three was more short-handed than usual. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper reviewed the information they had on Tremayne Hughes. The young man was the first willing prisoner Torchwood ever had. On Phantasos' orders, he'd knocked her unconscious at a crime scene with a talisman, allowing the ancient being to communicate with her by dream. John injured Tremayne defending her. He hadn't complained about any of it. He was terrified of the Pierro group finding him. Einian Baines was both a friend and another of Phantasos' dreamers.

They were unsure how many dreamers had been killed, but at least three in Cardiff. DCI Harpham had been abducted or killed. Mari, one of Morpheus' dreamers had been held prisoner by Pierro and lived because she caught Gwen's attention. Which led to Pierro's arrest. The police unknowingly gave Morpheus access and he killed Pierro with a sand embolism.

The Pierro group, as they called the London based group targeting dreamers, was potentially a group of genetically altered humans interested in the genetics associated with sleep-related psychic abilities. From what she'd pieced together from talking to Colina, the genetic modification that resulted in more than one lab questing DNA results, was a type of alchemy with dangerous side effects. Dawn's information from Atmore suggested the Pierro group is connected to a government funded project in the 1960s. Anwen pointed it out there was no way psychic research was being done in London without the Torchwood Institute knowing about it. They were probably involved. Which could explain the black ops Beaupre was involved with.

Tremayne's cell was an unused storage room near the infirmary modified with a bathroom and a few pieces of mismatch furniture. He'd lived there since Baines' death. With all the craziness, they did the best they could for him. Bree had been talking to him. Which meant the duty went to Dmitri now that Bree wasn't coming back.

Gwen tapped the com system John rigged it and the lock. "Morning. I need to ask a few questions."

"Come in." Tremayne sounded resigned.

Gwen tapped the controls and the door slid open. Tremayne sat at the small, wooden table with an e-reader and a mug of coffee. The coffee maker on an end table looked like one Ianto picked out. A small refrigerator had been set up in the corner opposite the single bed.

"We're making progress. Slowly." Gwen sat on an odd-shaped wooden chair across from him. "Is it possible to contact Phantasos or Morpheus?"

"Maybe. I thought you were one of Morpheus' dreamers?"

"No."

"Even if I can contact Phantasos, understanding him is difficult. He has power over surreal dreams. Its like trying to having a conversation with a Salvidore Dali painting."

"I understood him," Gwen commented.

"What did he look like?" Tremayne's commented reminded her of Colina. She asked the same thing.

"A demon."

"Can you tell Morpheus and Phantasos apart?"

"Yeah."

Tremayne exhaled sharply. "You can see through their illusions but you're not a dreamer?"

"Does dream-sharing require being a dreamer?"

"I don't know. That's a gift. I haven't earned it."

"If you can't talk to him directly, how did you know to be there?"

"A psychic dream and a radio."

"Would you be able to give Phantasos a message? I need to speak with Morpheus."

"I'll try."


	22. Chapter 22

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness stepped into the adjacent room to the secured cell. Despite the Talbots' behavior, a few furnishings were added to the room. As much trouble as Janne caused, her actions were understandable. Ianto once blew up part of a government facility to rescue him. All of Torchwood was trying to untangle alien technology to rescue Rhys. Her actions also led to much needed information. He had no idea what they would do with the Talbots after the situation was resolved.

Jack turned the chair around and sat with his arms resting on the back for a moment. He than tapped the intercom. "Morning."

Derrian Talbot stood and walked the few feet to the transparent wall separating them. "What do you want?"

"Zane Enlow Botanical Gardens."

"Beaupre's dead." Janne eyed him, still seated at a small table.

Jack nodded. "Ronald Beaupre left a mess on at least three continents. We need information to shut his network down."

"Shouldn't have killed him then," Janne said.

"I didn't. Beaupre attempted to kill the son of a crime boss who retaliated by executing him."

Janne twined her fingers and set her hand on the table. "You kept Aman Oliveira." She smiled. It was not a pleasant expression. "His father will come for you."

"Bashiri will have to stand in line." Jack meet Janne's gaze. "Heritage Foundation, Moss-Probert and Beaupre's network. What's left?"

Janne shrugged.

Jack stood. "People are dying. One of Beaupre's black op projects is currently trying to take over Erik Basanjo's human-trafficking network. You're willing to condone slavery?"

"What are you offering?" Janne asked.

"The opportunity to have more ethics than Bashiri Oliveira."

Janne scoffed.

"Don't hurt Langford," Derrian said, sounding defeated, as Jack headed out the door.

Jack stopped in the open doorway. "If Langford's not involved, he has nothing to worry about."

* * *

Ianto Jones reviewed Zane Enlow Botanical Gardens' energy usage and suppler information. There were similarities with both Moss-Probert facilities and known CN producers. The change in supply shipments after Ronald Beaupre's death suggested production had been moved.

He compared customer lists for the solar panel company and various suppliers. Overlap was expected. Sharing multiple suppliers and a connection to Africa were red flags. He didn't find Africa, but he did find a connection to the Heritage Foundation checking an in-patient facility in London that treated severe sleep disorders.

Kylia walked over to him. Anwen was teaching her and Trefor to play chess. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Ianto reached out and set a hand out her shoulder.

"I was bad."

Ianto moved his chair back. "We all have bad days."

"Uncle Jack said you needed time away from me."

"No." Ianto lifted Kylia and set her on his lap. "Do you know what a date is?"

"Date night? A play date for adults."

"Yeah. Jack and I need a date night."

"You were really upset yesterday."

"I get scared." Ianto had no idea how to explain post-traumatic-stress to a six year-old.

Anwen commented from across the room. "Ianto had a really bad experience. It makes him afraid of things that remind him of what happened." Anwen paused. "Have you ever had to go somewhere and you had to remember what to do and what to say and how to behave? You're jumpy and your tummy feels weird because you don't want to do something wrong?"

Kylia nodded.

"That's stress," Anwen explained. "When Ianto gets stressed, he can get scared. The bad experience changed how he deals with stress."

"I caused stress?"

"No. Working here is stressful. It's hard and a lot of work. Uncle Jack and Ianto just need some time to themselves."

The door slid open and Jack stepped into the doorway. He looked tired. Ianto doubted the conversation with the Talbots went well. Kylia hopped off Ianto's lap as Jack crossed the room. He sat on the edge of the desk.

"No luck?"

Jack shook his head slightly. "No."

Ianto quietly explained what he knew about the sleep center in London.

"Find out everything you can."

"We won't burn the place down, if you want to talk in the hallway," Anwen said.

Jack stood and motioned toward the hallway, and Ianto followed. The door closed behind them. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Ianto leaned against the wall.

Jack kissed Ianto, pressing him against the wall. The tension faded.

"Dmitri would survive an hour with the kids," Ianto said.

"He's coordinating with Luc."

"Gwen?"

"No," Jack said sadly.

"Kylia misunderstood our conversation this morning and thought I needed to get away from her because she was bad. You walked in while Anwen was trying to explain PTSD to a six year-old."

Jack set his forehead against Ianto's. "We will work it out."

"Dmitri or Gwen can watch the kids for an hour. Later. Unless we're expecting John today."

"You would trust John with the kids?" Jack sounded amused.

"Better option than Dmitri. Anwen will listen to John."


	23. Chapter 23

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian repeatedly struck his punching bag unsuccessfully trying to shut his mind off. He lost his temper with Dr. Petrescu and then Aman. The logic was solid. Aman did the right thing telling Jack. The idea that his family could be more fucked up angered him. He wanted more than anything to demand answers from his mother. The horrors his material grandfather committed seemed endless. The part he couldn't wrap his mind around was why his mother participated. Even if the alien reptiles weren't sentient, producing the drug was wrong. Experimenting on people was wrong. But the idea that she would willingly experimented on her own child was beyond wrong. Aman and Eryn had both commented that he was not responsible for other people's actions. Their own family trees were warped. Bashiri Oliveira and Chenzira Sylla were horrible people, but they weren't or hadn't been evil. Luc had no other word to describe Ronald Beaupre.

"Luc." Eryn stepped into the gym doorway. "Kailen wants you to review the latest drone scans. He thinks the new drone modifications could allow a successful landing."

He stepped back from the bag and took a deep breath before removing one of his boxing gloves. He needed a shower. "I will meet you in the lab."

"Are you all right?"

"I don't know."

If Aman was right about Grandpa Sarkisian, Luc wasn't sure what to do about him and Eryn. The future Torchwood information said they got married. That didn't sound like a safe idea from the information Ianto was assembling. He needed to ask the general. The shower did little for his nerves. Anger and stress were a bad combination. Adding hormones didn't help. The possibility he was dangerous hadn't occurred to him since he got his temper under control. He didn't want to hurt Eryn.

She stood, looking worried, when he returned to his lab. "What's wrong?"

"Did you read the information on the London group?"

"No." She walked across the room.

"It's bad."

"It doesn't change anything. Not between us."

He needed her. That much hadn't changed. She thought in a way he couldn't. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That the family curse isn't domestic violence. That it's much worse."

Eryn reached for his hand. "It's in your head, Luc. You're angry and aggressive, but you don't want to hurt anyone. Least of all me. We've been here for months and you haven't so much as yelled at me."

He wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could believe it. Months ago, before future Aman attacked, he understood his life. He didn't understand anything anymore. His family was one nightmare after another. Even physics was changing. One more insane situation he never imagined.

* * *

 **Torchwood Four; Dublin; Ireland**

Keara Mortfert paced. New, unpleasant experiences were becoming a common problem. Her ability wasn't working. That didn't surprise her anymore. The increasing anxiety and certainty something bad was about to happen didn't help. One of the first memories of the Prophet after he rescued her was forefront in her mind. He said that she was safe and he would do everything he could to keep her safe.

Tears welled in her eyes. She'd failed him. If she'd seen what was coming instead of running from the Fellowship with Colin, she could have prevented what happened. He didn't have to die. No one was perfect. Everyone made mistakes. She failed the first person who'd ever truly been there for her. Unable to use her ability, she hadn't been able to repay his kindness. If he was such an evil man, he would have tossed her on her ass for being useless.

"Keara." Nessa entered the upstairs garden. "You need to calm down."

"I can't." Tears streamed down her face. "Something is going to happen. Something bad."

"What?"

Keara shook her head. "I don't know."

"Tell me what you know," Nessa said softly.

"I failed the Prophet. He saved me and I failed him."

Nessa paused to think. "The Prophet was future Aman."

"Yeah. I owe him my life. The memory of him saving me is stuck in my head."

"What did he save you from?"

Keara hugged herself. She didn't want to have that conversation.

"Did Trefor mention I have an ability?"

"Yeah."

"I can sense your overpowering regret. I can help people accept themselves and resolve some emotional issues." Nessa took a moment. "My ability has a requirement. I get the impression it isn't something you'd agree to."

Keara wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"What's the issue with the Prophet?"

"I…"

"I've heard everything, Keara. I had a friend in high school sexually obsessed with his stepmother. He and his biological mother were very religious. The stepmother would walk around the family house in lingerie. She was basically a walking porn ad in front of a teenage boy whose biological mother objected to PG-13 movies for sexual content."

"You helped him?"

"Yeah."

"The Prophet bought me from a human-trafficker when I was sixteen. He never laid a hand on me." Keara wiped at her eyes. "I wasn't even a useful psychic for him and he didn't say anything."

"That's the specific memory?" Nessa asked. "Something bad is going to happen and you're focused on Aman and human-trafficking?"

"Yeah."

"Your ability isn't working?"

Keara shook her head.

"Is it possible there is a problem with the Aman from this time and human-trafficking?"

"Maybe."

"Could it involve the Fellowship?"

"I don't know."

"I need to talk to Trefor. He will contact Aman. Is there anything you can tell me?"

"Idrissa is going to get hurt." Keara looked up, staring at Nessa. Keara had no idea where that came from, but she knew it was true.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Kailen Sylla sat at his primary computer preparing for another manual drone flight. With his and Luc's latest modifications, he was confident he could land it and almost as confident it would be able to leave. After the first drone went down, he made a point of practicing manual drone controls. The drone crash wasn't pilot error, but he didn't want to take the chance. It wasn't a video game that he started over if he lost. People's lives depended on it.

Aman's mobile beeped as the drone deployed. "The general."

Kailen didn't like his immediate reaction. He wanted to check the phone. Even after the arguments and the wedding plans, the jealous remained. Aman loved him. He wasn't taking off to Nigeria to live with Idrissa.

Focus, Kailen told himself. The people at Atmore needed the drone test to be successful.

"Drone is launched." Luc's voice came over the intercom.

"Switching to manual." The cloudy sky appeared on the monitor almost immediately looking like a flight simulator. Kailen smiled. He was going where no nerd went before. Ridiculous, but no one but him knew he thought it. "Everything looks good. Any problems with previous flights today?" He hadn't checked all of them.

"Weather," Luc replied. "An earlier drone model nearly went down forty minutes ago because of ice on the wings."

Kailen wasn't seeing any indication of that. He tested the controls and reviewed the readings. "We're good to go."

"Make history," Eryn said. He suspected she was teasing him, but he'd take it.

"Descending." Kailen watched the information change on the screen. "Passing through the bubble now." The drone shook slightly, but no indication of a problem. The last time he tried to land, it malfunctioned. He passed that point and kept going. "Landing now." The drone set down next to an alien goat-sheep creature. "We did it." He pumped his fist in the air.

"Good job!" Eryn said.

Luc sounded the same as always. "Is it still operational?"

"Yeah."

"Bring it back."

That took more effort than landing. Kailen fought with the controls. He could only compare it to a flight sim video game and turbulence. His nerves were shot and his wrist hurt as the drone exited the bubble, but he'd done it. The built-in portal device was glitching and had to be brought back using the secondary option, but it was back and intact. A few repairs and it would fly again.

"We did it." Kailen sat back and exhaled sharply.

"How do we get a person out?" Eryn asked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Idrissa Oliveira sat in Aman's office looking at their wedding rings. One of the many secrets they kept. Eight months before Aman sacrificed himself, they'd taken a short trip to Brazil. They'd been married by a legit but very corrupt Catholic priest in a small church. Aman filed all the paperwork. It was legal in Brazil. If Idrissa wanted to live in South Africa, he could try registering it. Not that it mattered anymore. Homosexuality was illegal in Nigeria and punishable by imprisonment or death depending on the area.

He could still remember their first meeting. His sisters led him to Aman who was sitting under a tree crying in De Waal park in Cape Town, South Africa. Over time, he'd explained a childhood friend had died in that spot. Aman had been upfront about the secrets. He hadn't expected to live long. In retrospect, the marriage had been Aman's way of asking for forgiveness. He knew he was going to die. Even after everything, Idrissa had no idea why Aman had to sacrifice himself.

The framed photograph was the only publicized evidence of their wedding. Anyone at the Fellowship before the raid could have seen the picture, although they wouldn't have known what it was. Their paperwork, like all their secrets, was heavily protected. Of all the things he had done in his life, the only crime he could be charged with was getting married.

With a sigh, Idrissa stood and stretched. He needed to take a trip of some kind. His sisters were still at the Refuge in Kenya. He hadn't seen them in to long. With a portal device, he could travel quickly there and back as needed. The raid on the facility was one more confusing aspect of the situation. Aman grabbed him and portaled them to Brazil. The raiders took out security and relocated all the psychics as carefully as possible. From the few conversations he'd had with the organization, they had no ill-will toward him or the facility.

A shower would be nice, he decided, and than he'd figure out what to make for dinner. He needed to shop, but he'd find something. Visiting Sokoto City meant pretending to be Muslim. It was simpler. He knew the culture and dressed and behaved appropriately. No one asked anything generally. The fact that he had money started conversations. He eluded to Aman's network and people stopped talking. He was tired of pretending.

An alarm sounded as he stepped into the hallway. "Computer, identify alarm."

"Wall breach in progress."

The facility was under attack. "Computer, automated anti-breach measures."

He returned to Aman's office for weapons before grabbing his mobile. He found the Refuge's number in his contacts as he walked toward the breach.

"Evening." Vonni always sounded cold and somewhat bitchy.

"Evening. The Fellowship is under attack."

"It's not us."

That was reassuring.

"Bobby Zhao is in the area." Vonnie paused. "He's en route."

"Thank you."

Idrissa contacted Nova Scotia next. He didn't know the details, but Luc had extensive knowledge of robotic security. He might be able to help. Young Aman preferred he call over Skype. Something about his boyfriend recording phone calls. Under other circumstances, he would have been considerate.

"Hey." The younger version sounded so different. Even his speech pattern was different.

"Do you have any security you can send?"

Another alarm sounded.

Idrissa swore in his birth language. "The outer wall has been breached. The Refuge is sending someone. Anything you can spare. I have to go." He ended the call, returned his phone to his pocket and ran.

* * *

General Trefor Williams arrived in the Fellowship with what equipment he had nearby. His Rift ability meant he was never defenseless although Jack and Miriam had both insisted he learn to fight. Alarms were blaring. The sounds of combat were easy enough to follow. Projectile and energy weapons. It wasn't local raiders. He jogged down corridors.

Idrissa must have called Nova Scotia for help. One of Sarkisian's robots was losing. Aman half carried Idrissa toward him.

"Are reinforcements coming?" Aman asked loudly over the combat.

"The Refuge." Idrissa sounded weak. "Zhao's in the area."

"Do you know who the attackers are?"

Idrissa eyed him a moment. "You are not Jack."

"General Trefor Williams. Jack's son." Aman met his gaze. "I don't know what the hell they are. Biomechs, maybe."

Shit. That could be complicated. "Get him out of here. I will hold them off."

"It is an army," Idrissa argued.

The general grinned. "Not for long."

The robot fell into a heap. The familiar sensation kicked in before the parts settled on the floor. He didn't know what they were. Some type of genetic modification. If they were biomechs, the modifications were minimal. After the first one exploded, the men behind him paused to reassess. He took cover.

Two assholes later, and they tried a different tactic. A grenade came flying through hole in the wall, and detonated midair. The general deflected the energy back with his ability and a man screamed. Whoever they were, they didn't run at him like lemmings. They were considering their options.

Then a scream rose from outside. It made him wonder briefly how any of Zhao's victims lived that long. When more screams followed, he realized Zhao was not alone. He could only hope Miri wasn't with him. He headed for the damaged wall. The security lights showed the invaders were trying to escape. But they still registered as threats. He detonated the nearest ones. Exploding combatants does ugly things to the survivors' morale. They gave up stealth and ran.

Across the field he saw Bobby Zhao and Miriam Morgans making their way toward the facility. The general recognized them in the distance by their movements. If Miriam's attacks allowed for screaming, it meant their minds were shielded. She had to target body parts instead of brains, which allowed the raiders to live long enough to scream.

"Miri." The general had no idea what to expect.

"Some general you are, Trefor. No kills."

Bobby Zhao laughed. "This is a desert."

Miriam grimaced, looking down at her soggy shoes. "What the hell?"

"Thank you."

"No need," Zhao assured. "It is good to see you. Ireland agrees with you."

Miriam made an unhappy noise.

"I didn't realize Idrissa was on good terms with the Refuge."

"Neither does he. His twin sisters are at the Refuge. Idrissa could join them, if he wanted."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miriam moved to drier ground and shook off one of her shoes.

The general wasn't sure how to answer. "It didn't come up." When they attacked the facility in Southeast Asia, he'd use it twice, but she was distracted.

"Right." Miriam met his eyes. "When are you coming home?"

Zhao shook his head. "I will assess the structural damage."


	25. Chapter 25

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira returned home. There wasn't much he could do for Idrissa. When he left, the general had maintenance bots disposing of the raiders remains. That was a part of Torchwood he would have preferred not seeing. It made him wonder. He understood the value of the facility. It housed valuable alien artifacts. The questions were who knew there was something to steal and that it was minimally defended. If they had inside knowledge, they would have known about potential back-up. Unless their information was outdated. Which generated more questions rather than answers.

"Why did you lie?" Kailen approached in the hallway.

"What?"

"You said the general called."

"He did. Idrissa called while I was on the phone with the general."

Kailen crossed his arms. "Why did you go?"

Aman sighed. There was no answer Kailen would accept. "I'm not doing this. I portaled into a combat zone and I stayed until General Williams had it under control. Idrissa is in the infirmary and may need to be transferred to Cardiff."

"I landed the drone and brought it back."

"Good."

"You should have been here."

Aman wished he could have seen it. "Bobby Zhao suspects the men who attacked Nigeria are connected to the group that attacked Basanjo."

"The group that killed dad?"

"Yeah."

"Are they dead?"

"Fifteen confirmed. The general said he'd call when he had more information."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness sat in his office reviewing information sent from Nigeria by the general. It was perplexing. Initial DNA scans indicated the raiders were humans with genetic modifications but not biomechs. Zhao had been tracking the group for uncertain reasons. The Ferryman provided information linking the dead men to the situation in South Africa. What they wanted from Torchwood nevertheless how they knew it was there was worrisome.

Both the general and Aman suggested outdated information. The facility had been labeled a cult. If they attacked Basanjo for his network in attempt to get slaves, they might have gone after the Fellowship. Or someone provided them with inaccurate information.

Dmitri stepped stepped into the office carrying a tablet. "I have results." He handed the computer across the desk. "I don't know what they mean."

The information didn't provide as much information as he hoped. There was something definitely odd about Luc's DNA and the profiles he sent for his father and cousins. It made him think of Trefor's hybrid DNA. There was no advantage to increasing the speed human genetics evolved, and the results were very different. His people had less gender separation and were more open minded. That wouldn't increase anger and intelligence. There was nothing obvious with the others. They needed an idea of what they were looking for.

"Do we know what Beaupre's original motivation was? I joined Torchwood to help people. I stayed because I was accepted."

"He was a God and country type."

"Were the black ops authorized?"

"In the beginning."

Dmitri paused to think. "You assumed control of Three after your team leader committed suicide, and took over Torchwood after the Institute burned. You believed you were the last office leader left."

"A completely separate Torchwood?" It would have been incredibly difficult to hide.

"Different motivation. With you in the open, the other Torchwood could have operated in secret."

"How does that result in any of this?"

Dmitri shrugged. "The Pierro group could have gotten out of control without the Institute to monitor whatever they were doing. If Beaupre was under pressure to solve problems, the stress could have driven him to do things we won't understand. The justifications necessary for torture, experimentation and slavery suggest he was insane."

"That brings us back to tracking a branch of Torchwood that successfully hid from me."

"What about the Talbots? John got information out of Derrian."

That was not something Jack wanted to explain. Anwen scared Talbot to the point he gave John information.

"I'm out of ideas. Can I go home?"

"Yeah." He couldn't get information from the Talbots, but he might be able to track them. It would take time. Resolving the various unethical research problems might provide better information, and it had to be the priority.

* * *

Ianto Jones looked up as Gwen entered his office. She looked tired. It had been another long, crazy day in a seemingly endless series of them. The increasing problems guaranteed more. With the research, he wasn't getting home anytime soon. Him, Jack and Kylia were likely staying the night again. Whatever happened at the Nigeria office involved Three, Four and Nova Scotia. Jack needed to stay. Ianto preferred to. He needed to think of Kylia.

"Did Jack mentioned Nigeria?"

"Yeah." Ianto hoped the general wasn't hurt.

"Two of the dead have been identified through Interpol. Known associates of Russell Lake."

"The man that died in Ireland connected to the Heritage Foundation?"

"And possibly Moss-Probert."

It was going to be a longer night than Ianto originally assumed. They hadn't been able to determine why Russell Lake attempted to abduct Jeannette Dove. The lack of information reminded him of Marvyn Tew. Ianto couldn't help but wonder if Lake had been set-up. The photograph they found of Lake at the Heritage Foundation took a bit to find, but was potentially staged.

"Will you pick up clothes tomorrow morning. I can email specifics."

"Yeah." Gwen walked over to Kylia who stayed seated while Anwen and Trefor stood. "Why don't I take Kylia home with us? The kids can have a sleepover."

Kylia looked over at him. He motioned her over. She hurried across the office. "Can I go?"

"Yep." Ianto hugged her. "Be good for Gwen."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, grandpa."

As he watched Gwen leave with the kids, he wondered if he should have taken Kylia home. Staying with Anwen and Trefor would be more fun, but he needed to tell her she was more important than his paperwork. It didn't help the guilt that he immediately thought of time alone with Jack. He had no idea how Gwen managed.

Ianto sent a quick text message to Jack and told himself to focus on research. He realized that Russell Lake could offer answers. The information they had from Interpol included multiple warrants before he reportedly died. He read the file summary three times. It made him think of Bashiri Oliveira. Beaupre had chosen a South American hitman and established him in South Africa. Lake had been a small time criminal in London before he suddenly branched out.

He made a mental list of the London pieces. They hadn't paid much attention to Tedmund after Miriam killed him. They didn't know the extent of the situation then. He proved easier to track. Having a seemingly legit job meant he didn't have to hide his taxes or other details. A Google search found a charity website listing Tedmund Lake as a success story. Officially, he was a murder victim, not a criminal.

The charity reminded him of something. He checked the research on Janne Talbot from Four. The general handed the investigation off to his new office manager. Liam listed charities Janne Talbot had been connected to by tax records and other financial information. That was the London connection. They had been looking at the wrong Talbot.


	26. Chapter 26

**Atmore Nature Preserve on Tas; Tasmania, Australia**

Namir Yaffe walked through the garden barely aware of his surroundings. He needed the calm and peace. Most of the others viewed Atmore as a prison. They had no idea what prison was. They had clean water, fresh food, and luxuries he had never seen before arriving. The alien technology and animals were nothing compared to the world he came from. If he was honest with himself, he never wanted to leave.

He wondered about the world and the many changes since WWII. From what Rhys said, politics and religion were still major problems. But the way he treated everyone said it was so much different. Race, gender, and religion didn't matter. His insistence the Muslim girl needed head scarves despite his obvious Christian beliefs said more than anything. Namir knew he had to consider the probability it was Rhys who was accepting and not the world.

When he left Great Britain for Israel, he thought he understood the world and his place in it. He'd seen horrors and fought evil. Following his people made sense than. It hadn't been what he expected. The war was over, but not the conflict. The peace of mind never came.

He stopped under a olive-like tree that reminded him of his last home. It towered over the landscape, it's silvery blue leaves shimmering in the odd light. A metal object embedded in the trunk caught his attention. Curious, he reached for it. On contact, it wrapped around his finger and slid over his hand. Stunned, he watched it form a metallic band around his wrist.

 _Welcome_ , a soft, female voice said.

"Who are you?"

 _Home_.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian rested fully dressed on top of the bed covers with Eryn snuggled beside him. They'd taken off their shoes and curled up together. He had an arm around her. She'd rested her head on his shoulder and set a hand on his chest. They'd fallen asleep in front of movies. It was the first time they intended to sleep side-by-side. Eryn slept sounded.

His thoughts wouldn't quiet. He couldn't help but think his family was everything currently wrong with Torchwood. He hadn't spent much time around his father's father. Dad considered grandpa a bad influence. He'd met various family members on both sides. The memories tore at him. Anyone of the seemingly harmless aunts, uncles and cousins could be as evil as Beaupre. Without knowing the circumstances of Grandpa Sarkisian's connection, that side of the family was also suspect.

When his parents were killed, he thought that was the worse thing that could ever happen. He had no idea the legacy his parents left. He wanted to believe his father hadn't known. When Jerard was arrested, he thought his cousin was simply a misguided genius needing direction and supervision. He'd reviewed the court records and learned his cousin was a potentially dangerous sociopath. Until the suspicions about the Sarkisian side of the family, and Ettie becoming a security concern, he didn't look to closely at her or Monty. They were all weird in their own way. Like Jerard, he blamed genius. Normal was overrated.

Normal sounded good. His parents would be alive. He'd be headed off to the university in Quebec, if he wasn't already there. Girls and grades would be his biggest worries. Instead, more than one of his family members had committed war crimes. He was afraid of his family legacy which he was tasked with uncovering and resolving.

The intercom activated. "Luc." Kailen sounded sleepy. "Rhys called from Atmore. He wants us to land another drone for scans. An alien device has attached itself to one of his people."

"Have Aman find out if Idrissa is up for assisting with tech identification."

Kailen hesitated.

"Kailen," Eryn said, "Stop acting like a girl and do what needs to be done."

"Yeah." The intercom switched off.

Eryn made an unhappy sound. "I don't want to move."

"Do you want to leave Kailen to discuss the Atmore situation with Idrissa?"

"When did I become mom?" Eryn groaned, sitting up.

Luc chuckled. "Do you want Aman in charge?"

"That's terrifying."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Monday, August 16, 2020**

Jack Harkness wrapped an arm around Ianto and kissed the top of his shoulder. They'd finally gotten time to themselves. Rushed in the middle of a crisis was not his idea of personal time. They took what they could get. Jack needed to return to his office, but he didn't want to go. Ianto slid a hand over his. It wasn't something either of them needed to say.

"Go," Ianto said. "You need to call John in and work up a plan."

Jack gave Ianto a one-armed hug. "We will have some time to ourselves soon."

"The Roberts' B&B was nice."

After the alien situation was resolved they spent the rest of the weekend in their suite. "We could go back."

"Braith's guard alien should make for a quiet weekend."

Jack chuckled, climbing out of bed. "Braith sent me a picture of her and her grand-kids with their new family member. She named him."

Ianto rolled back to look at him as he grabbed his pants. "After the Weevil attack, I would think she'd be afraid."

"He's stronger and smarter than a Weevil. Braith wouldn't have to worry about protecting her grand-kids with his around."

"I'd prefer a golden retriever."

"Get some sleep."

"Wake me, if you need me."

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed holding his under shirt. "I always need you." Jack kissed Ianto lightly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Peaceful Sleep Study Center; London, England**

Jack Harkness arrived in London blocks from the facility by portal device. They had significant evidence making the facility suspect but no proof. Nova Scotia was working on an Armore break through, leaving Gwen to try and access the area CCTV. Problems with access footage near the center made it more likely there was a problem.

John arrived within feet of him in the alley. "You didn't answer me. I told Ken to go to work this morning. Is it safe?"

"As far as I know."

"Not very reassuring." John sighed.

"We need to be careful. They could have manipulated psychics, Rift abilities, odd technology or modified humans." Jack handed John a shield and destabilizer.

John handed a few stun pellets back. "Odd tech and mods?"

"Alchemy. Science and magic." Jack shook his head.

"The clockwork god."

Jack hadn't made the connection. "Great." If there was one, he had no idea what they were walking into. Clockwork gods were ancient technology. The one found under the Liverpool building connecting to the Fellowship of Inner Peace hadn't been explained. They could only assume it had something to do with the alien calling herself Liberty. The only other alien they knew about died in Cardiff approaching Nessa. That hadn't been explained either.

"Why isn't the general here?"

"He's in Nigeria. The Torchwood compound was attacked."

"We should wait. Cattrell Industry didn't end well," John reminded.

Jack flipped open his wrist-strap and scanned the area. "Nothing obvious." A clockwork god would be obvious.

"Anwen is prepping bots." John sounded resigned. "The program that didn't work in Belfast, I fixed it."

"What does it do?"

"Modifies a bot to throw stun pellets. Anwen said Four produced more."

"Yeah." The general was testing the latest batch. The ones Ianto took hiking at the Roberts B&B hadn't worked. It could have been the alien or defective devices. "How does your Rift ability work?" According to Malcolm, John use his ability to throw pellets after the bot didn't work.

"I don't know. I can throw pellets. Knocking the kid over was unexpected."

Jack wished they had more information. The major problem finding it was knowing what to look for. They had to many problems and no idea how to research them. If it was an alternative branch of Torchwood, it could be a lot worse than he thought it was.

The ear coms chimed. Jack and John tapped them simultaneously.

"CCTV was hopeless. I asked Luc to send a drone and transfer the footage here." Gwen sounded tired. She had all three kids last night and had to get them ready earlier than expected. "There is a building near the back with strange readings. Solar panels on the roof have been modified. Colina Dove said alchemy devices are a combination of advanced technology and old world design. It could be."

"Any movement?"

"Two men wearing lab coats."

Jack meet John's eyes. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Gwen added, "Anwen asked me to remind you, Jack, that John does not regenerate."

"Good thing to remember," John muttered.

Jack lead from the alley and toward the sleep center. He stopped half a block away and scanned again. Gwen was right about strange. "Scan."

John used his own wrist-strap. "What is that?"

Something nagged at Jack's memory. "I don't know."

* * *

John Hart had an uneasy feeling as he followed Jack around the facility. Energy seemed to dance over his skin like static electricity. He couldn't help but wondered what he was walking into. The situation since future Torchwood's changes had been erratic. Obviously Other Keara was not the only one setting plans in motion. If Other Keara was anything like the woman he knew, and the extent of what he'd seen supported it, the changes were complicated and long-term. She added in one place and subtracted in another causing chain reactions to achieve results. It was a lot more than starting rumors or setting up two organized crime groups to take each other out. He couldn't help but wonder if she simply adjusted circumstances for pending events. Or if something went wrong.

"The first Torchwood you worked for, did Anwen have trouble with splintered Torchwood groups?"

"The occasional rogue agent or office."

"Beaupre might have been an independent Torchwood network."

John shook his head. "No. My Anwen wouldn't have tolerated it. From what I understand, they had a zero tolerance policy before her mother died."

"Something happened."

"I don't know what." His Anwen painted a conflicted and often contradictory picture of her mother. Both her and the general described Gwen like she walked on water. From his experiences with his Anwen and Gwen past and present, he could only guess their relationship was an ongoing conflict of two strong personalities.

The energy increased as they headed for the building. John originally assumed Jack was ignoring it. If he was sensing it and not Jack, that suggested something to do with his connection to Anwen.

John concentrated on Anwen, unsure if he could project under less stressful circumstances or over a distance. _Can you hear me, darling?_

 _Yes. What's wrong?_

 _Are you sensing anything?_

 _No. Why?_

 _Check for Rift activity. Something feels weird._

 _Be careful, please._

As they neared the door, John realized what the problem was. The energy was a security system of some type. "I can't go any farther?"

Jack stopped and looked at him.

John explained the energy but not the telepathic conversation. "It has to be the Rift ability."

"Coordinate with Gwen and Luc to see if there is a way to shut it down."

* * *

Jack Harkness scanned again before using a lock-pick on the electronic door. The stair well looked like any other, but smelled unusual. The scan readings indicated the lower level. He headed down. Another, more impressive electronic lock secured the basement. That took effort.

It smelled like a laboratory: a combination of chemicals and cleaning solution. An odd dragging sound started after the door closed behind him. Jack activated the ballistic shield he wore on left arm. He had no idea how the destablizer would work against a target without a Rift ability, or how it would interact with a security system blocking them.

He walked down the hallway on the left. A door to his right opened. Jack thought it was a Cyberman at first. It had the same robotic face, but was gold colored instead of silver. Its body made him think of Victorian metal working. A weapon on its arm directed an energy blast at him, disrupting the ballistic shield, and scorching him.

As a second one stepped into the doorway, Jack aimed the destabilizer at the construct. The weapon was designed to disrupt Rift energy. The blast pulsed down the hallway, echoing off the walls. He could feel a person scream. It made him wonder if he'd just disrupted a dreamer.

"John, can you still feel the energy block?"

"No."

That was something at least. "It was probably a sleep psychic. If you see what looks like a gold Cyberman, it's some type of construct. The ballistic shield won't hold."

"Great."

John Hart used his wrist-strap to scan the area again. The strange readings were still there. He wished he knew what he was looking at. An idea occurred to him as he tried to decide what to do. If the destabilizer worked against the sleeping psychic's security system, they needed more options. Without the ballistic shields, they needed range.

"Gwen, will you have Anwen prep one of the bots to throw destabilizer charges instead of stun pellets. It will be unstable, but it's the best we have."

"You have my kid making weapons."

John smiled. "No. Anwen suggested the original Roomba modifications and the variation that plays 'let the bodies hit the floor' and throws stun pelts."

Gwen made an unhappy noise.

 _I take after my mother. Big heart. Big attitude. A thing for former time agents._

John roll his eyes. _Be careful loading the charges._

 _I intended to juggle them first._

* * *

Jack Harkness found a door to a lab near the end of the hallway. He used the lock-pick on the electronic door, and stepped into the room. A man in a white lab coat stood, holding a scanner of some kind, and stared at him. A quick glance around the room told him what the lab was for. One more horror connected to Torchwood.

"Captain Harkness," the smaller man said nervously.

Aman asked him why Beaupre would try to kill him, if Beaupre wanted genetic samples. The answer was cloning or artificial gestation. Jack didn't want to believe the technology was available or the insanity had gotten that far. The man was assembling interconnected ectogenesis pods.

"Shut it down."

"Uh," the man stammered. "It's research."

"How did you get the genetic samples for your custom slaves?"

"Jack?" Gwen said over the ear com.

"No slaves. Donors want children without surrogate mothers that cause legal problems."

"Shut it down."

The man hesitated.

"Send me three mini maintenance bots programmed to recycle materials."

"No." The man shook his head. "I have the paperwork."

Jack noticed something on a desk across the room. It took a moment to place. He walked over and grabbed the device. The same kind the police removed from Pierro and Gwen took from the police. It allowed a person to hide from Morpheus and his brothers.

"Do you know what this is?"

The man went for a gun while Jack's back was turned. Jack felt the impact in his back and ducked behind the desk. The wound would regenerate, but it still hurt. He drew his Webly and waited for the gunman to approach. The man left, instead, suggesting he knew that he couldn't finish the job.

"Jack?" Gwen repeated.

"Contact the general. Tell him I need back-up."


	28. Chapter 28

**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**

Idrissa Oliveira remote-accessed the progress reports from the infirmary. He'd been unable to do anything substantial against the attack. He endangered Aman asking for help. If General Williams hadn't arrived, they might have died. He was no longer confident he could keep the facility secure.

Miriam walked back into the infirmary. "Idrissa." From what he overheard, the woman led the Refuge attack on the facility. "Did you call your sisters?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Trefor's using maintenance bots to reinforce the exterior walls. Another Torchwood facility will design custom security. There is an urgent problem that has priority."

"Are you all right?" Idrissa wondered about her body language.

"Nothing important."

Relationship trouble, Idrissa thought. He could at least listen. "Pull up a chair."

Miriam hesitated before carrying a chair over. She sat.

"Most of the Fellowship is long gone."

"I'm sorry," Miriam injected.

"For what?"

She looked down at her hands. "I led the raid."

"You led a military assault on a building full of civilians." He couldn't help but remember. "Without harming them."

"I attacked your home."

"Yes." Idrissa nodded. "Without collateral damage." He held out his hand to her. "You corrected a mistake my husband made."

"Aman from the future?" She looked up.

"Yes. We had three years. Most are not that lucky."

"How do you forgive?"

"We all do what we must." Idrissa held out his hand. "Who hurt you?"

"Who didn't." Miriam sighed.

"Living at the Fellowship, I have saw many broken psychics. Being different is a challenge."

"It's not that." She shook her head slightly. "Being a psychic means I can protect myself. I will never be a victim again."

Idrissa shifted. "What did he do?"

"He left." She closed her eyes. "And met someone else."

"Is he happy?"

"I think so," she said sadly.

"Let him go."

"I don't know if I can."

Without knowing her background, he could only guess. "You met him after finding your ability?"

"Yeah."

"You're powerful and in control. Everything you ever wanted." Idrissa paused. "How dare he not want you?"

Miriam met Idrissa's eyes. "Something like that."

"You will find someone."

* * *

General Trefor Williams followed a mini bot checking the reinforcements he programmed. Luc's sentinels would go a long way toward making the facility defensible. The pathetic army was good luck. The failed raid identified the compound's weaknesses. If Miriam didn't kill him, it would be worth the trouble.

His wrist-strap chimed. He flipped it open. "Hey."

"Uncle Jack is pinned down in a London facility. He asked for back-up." Anwen said. "The problem is they are using sleep psychics for defense and may be able to repel anyone with a Rift ability."

Miriam didn't have a Rift ability. Moss-Probert's approach to creating psychics was different. "I need a few minutes." He headed for the infirmary. Miriam said she would check on Idrissa.

"Destabilizers work against the dreamers abilities even if they aren't present. John requested bots capable of throwing destabilizer charges. I asked mum to contact Luc to see if drones can drop charges."

The general wondered if Anwen and John were still connected. "Have mum send details."

"You left your phone in Dublin."

"Miriam is here. She may have a phone."

"Didn't you piss her off."

The general hesitated. "Do you listen to everything?"

"Yep."

* * *

 **Peaceful Sleep Study Center; London, England**

John Hart checked the maintenance bot's programming. A quick scanned showed the destabilizer charges were less stable than he hoped. If he thought his telekinesis would work in the area, he'd remove them and throw them. It was possible it wouldn't work at all.

"What is that?" Miriam walked up behind him.

A crazy woman giving me a heart attack, John thought. "A maintenance bot."

"Where's Jack?" the general asked.

"Trapped in the basement." John handed the general an ear com. "The guy shot him once and fled. Didn't make a second attempt."

"Shit."

"Does that mean something?"

"Yeah." John stood. "He knows something about Jack he shouldn't. Torchwood or the government agency that tried to kill Jack during Miracle Day."

"How long does he have?" Miriam asked.

"Not an issue." The general placed the com in his ear and tapped it. "Jack."

"Good. Gwen sent John a picture of a device. Take the devices. It protects them from some very pissed off ancients."

"Are they pissed off at us?" the general asked.

"No," Gwen said. "The ones with the devices need to be unconscious or asleep."

"What's the plan, mum?"

"I want one of the ear things," Miriam said.

General Trefor Williams felt the energy over his skin as he followed the bot toward the back door. It made him think of a Rift ability. He wasn't sure what it did to him, but it did something.

"I can't continue." John sounded frustrated. "It could disrupt your Rift ability, General."

"Yeah." That was why he needed Miriam.

The general flipped open his wrist-strap and took control of the bot. It removed the back door as it entered. The general couldn't help but wonder why they never considered using them for sieges in his original time line. He removed the next door.

The facility looked like a hospital with unusual security. He scanned the area. The results were strange. Nothing stood out. A three dimensional hologram of the area showed missing sections, indicating some type of shielding. Attacking a facility blind never went well.

"Any idea what's shielded?"

"No," Jack said.

Gwen added. "Kailen is prepared to crash a drone into the roof solar panels, Jack."

"Do it."

Minutes later, the building shook and the power went out. The general reached for Miriam's hand in the dark. They needed to stay together.

* * *

Miriam Morgans couldn't help but remember the Moss-Probert facility she escaped from as the emergency lights switched on, bathing the area in red. She almost missed the movement where a hall branched out to the right. She pulled Trefor into a doorway. A bullet struck the wall near him.

Trefor looked at her wide eyed. "My Rift ability isn't working."

"Send the bot to the nearest shielded room," Jack said.

Trefor used the device on his wrist and the bot turned down the hall to the right. Another shot rang out. An explosion shook the building. "The bot exploded." He tapped his wrist device again and the hologram returned showing the entire building.

Then he lost his balance. Miriam grabbed him around the waist and lowered him to the floor. She removed the com from his ear and placed it in her own. "This is Miriam. The explosion had a delayed effect. The general is down."

"It didn't affect me," Jack said, "I'm headed upstairs now."

* * *

John Hart stayed out of sight of the building and watched the readings on his wrist-strap. The first person fleeing the building climbed out a window. He waited until the man wearing a suit without a jacket reached him. He stepped from around the tree and the man in the face. The man went down. John hit him a second time and the man was out.

"Weak." John checked the man's pockets and quickly found a wallet, mobile and one of the devices Gwen showed him.

No sooner had he placed the device on the ground, the man's eyes opened. John stumbled back. There was something very different about the eyes. The man sat up with jerky movements.

"John Hart."

That wasn't good. "Who are you?"

"Morpheus."

One of the ancients connected to Gwen. Except he was suppose to kill people who threatened his dreamers, not possess a body.

"You are useful." He stood.

John had no idea how to respond to that.

"One day your son will save the world." Morpheus walked back toward the building, his movement normalizing.

"Removing the devices didn't work as expected." John didn't like how his voice sounded.

"Why?" Miriam asked. "I just did."

"Get out of the way. He's going to wake back up."

"Uh." She sounded uncertain. "Who's Icelus?"

"The Greek god of nightmares," Gwen replied.


	29. Chapter 29

**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Aman Oliveira wondered at the insanity of his life. Nigeria was attacked. He went from Canada to Africa in the blink of an eye to help Idrissa with a portal device. Then he returned just as quickly. Cardiff was taking out a group of serial killers and worst in London. That left Nova Scotia to rescue those trapped in Tasmania.

Kailen focused on manually flying drones around the inside of the bubble. Aman didn't understand most of what he said about the scan readings or change of photographs, but understood less turbulence. Luc's comments made even less sense. Eryn was somehow helping Luc, although Aman doubted she understood anymore than he did.

Aman sat in the office he preferred to use when he wasn't in Kailen's lab. The drone that crashed provided a continual communication option. Kailen linked the real time audio/video connection with Rhys to his workstation. Private messages were sent by text over the mobile. Everything else went over the intercom. Aman had the volume up allowing Rhys to hear the conversation.

"Namir's device," Luc said from his lab, "Affects the bubble. We need to figure out how."

"It said it was home," Eryn added. "Did anyone ask Namir what he thought that meant?"

"He likes Atmore. He doesn't want to leave," Rhys explained.

Aman's primary contribution to the current project was repeating what Rhys said.

Eryn asked, "Has Namir attempted to talk to the device?"

"I don't think so." Rhys looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Torchwood Four required General Williams to agree to take over before sending Anwen and John back to Three," Eryn said. "If the technology that allows Four to transport people is similar to Atmore, the facility maybe expecting the same type of agreement from Namir."

"We can't leave him here," Rhys argued.

"Mr. Williams, when General Williams took over Four, the facility stabilized."

"Rhys," Luc said, "Namir needs to ask if people can leave. If the device allows people to move through the bubble, we can get you home."

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones sat in the former alchemy lab at the small table reviewing inventory. When Gwen arrived neither Kylia nor Trefor objected to going back to bed. He tucked them in together on Kylia's bed. They slept while Ianto reviewed paperwork. His ear com sat on the table next to his laptop. He'd resisted the urge to listen. It was guaranteed to be a bad situation.

His mobile vibrated. Ianto picked it up and stepped into the hallway. "Good morning." It was early in Nova Scotia.

"Morning." Eryn sounded tired. "We've had a couple breakthroughs with Atmore. One of Rhys' people had a device allowing him to communicate with a device or an alien or something. Does 'the universes' fixed points' mean anything?"

"Possibly." Kylia said the universes fixed points had been disrupted. The Doctor told Jack that he was a fixed point in time and space. He was with future Aman when the quantum entanglement device killed him. "Why?"

"According to the device, in order to leave Armore, we have to 'realign the universes' fixed points.'"

"Jack will need to figure that out." That would be an interesting conversation.

The light on the floor at his feet changed color to purple, catching his attention. The alchemy lamp switched itself on again. "I need to get back to you."

* * *

 **Peaceful Sleep Study Center; London, England**

Screams filled the hallways as Jack Harkness made his way upstairs and entered the main floor through the open doorway. The building shook again. The coppery smell of blood filled the air. A misjudgment allowed Morpheus and his brother's access to hosts. Dawn described an experience in 1968 where she provided information on the location of imprisoned dreamers and a blood bath followed. The current situation probably explained the past one. He suspected their were limits to what the brothers could do. The group's genetic modifications may have made them susceptible to the brother's possession.

Miriam was sitting on the floor in the alcove between the hallway and a closed door with the general across her lap. Jack crouched next to him. The general was conscious but appeared disoriented.

"Has he said anything?" jack stood.

"He keeps asking for Nessa. His girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Jack lifted the general forward while Miriam stood. Between the two of them, they walked the general out of the building. John walked over looking pale. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I meet Greek gods every day."

"London police called." Gwen's voice came over the ear com. "I explained it was a Torchwood situation and requested as many ambulances as possible."

"I need to go back." Jack hoped the brothers didn't kill their dreamers. From what he knew of Mari, the dreamer Gwen rescued, she was alive and well.

Miriam reluctantly handed the general off to John. "I'll go with you."

"That's not a good idea," Jack countered.

"The survivors are going to be scared and confused. I've been there."

Jack remembered. Miriam organized a rebellion at a Moss-Probert facility and freed unwilling research subjects. The researchers abducted and experimented on her resulted in the ability that allowed her to kill them. She then went on a killing spree. Her actions led a lot of victims being freed and Moss-Probert being partially or completely dismantled.

John Hart scanned the general for the various types of energy. With nothing indicate a problem, John portaled to the garage next to Torchwood Three. Gwen and Dmitri met them at the door.

"Jack's son," Dmitri commented.

"How did you guess?" Sarcasm dripped from the general's words. Like Jack, he hated being weak.

John returned to London. Survivors were started to leave the sleep center. Most wore a combination of hospital gowns and pajamas. He doubted they were all dreamers. A man wearing a bloody business suit carried a teenage girl. A different brother, John suspected, moving over to help.

"A child dances on a purple sunrise."

John nodded as the man handed the girl over. She had multiple IV marks in both arms. He leaned in and listened for her breathing. It was quiet. He carried her toward the first ambulance he saw driving across the grass.

The paramedics climbed onto the grass and eyed the growing crowd. "What happened?"

"Human experimentation." John had no idea how to explain the situation. "Her breathing isn't good."

He followed the paramedics around the ambulance. They lifted her into the back and placed her on the gurney. "There are three men wearing bloody suits. Do not anger them. One of them is not making sense. They don't need medical attention."

"Why?" one of the paramedics asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you."

* * *

Miriam Morgans unlocked a cell on the third floor and approached a battered woman sitting in a corner. Her face was darkened with bruises and dirt, and she wore filthy, tattered clothing. "Ma'am." Miriam crouched a few feet away and slowly held out her hands. "My name is Miriam. You're safe now."

"Copper?" The woman's voice was hoarse.

"Torchwood." It was simpler than explaining she came from the Refuge.

She nodded, the movement causing pain. "DCI Lacene Harpham, Scotland Yard."

"A lot of people are looking for you." Captain Harkness kept his distance.

Miriam offered a hand.

Harpham shook her head and used the wall to pull herself to her feet. "Is there anyone left for me to arrest, Captain Harkness."

"No. Morpheus and his brothers are cleaning house."

"Good." Lacene smiled, a less than pleasant expression.


	30. Chapter 30

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones entered the infirmary. Anwen was watching her brother and Kylia sleep. Eleven was to young for babysitting, but a few minutes alone wasn't a problem. Or at least that's what he told himself. He wanted to check on the general. Regardless of the ongoing conflict over Jack, the general was still Jack's son. And if he was honest, an older version of Trefor. With Rhys missing, he'd spent even more time with the kids.

The general occupied a cot near the door but not the one with the Nanogene set-up. That meant he wasn't injured badly. Ianto walked around the medical cot and checked the readings. They didn't make much sense. A neurological monitor was being used that was usually for Anwen having a bad Rift reaction.

"What are you doing?" the general asked.

"Trying to decide if I can poison you in your sleep."

The general laughed, moving to sit up.

"Don't be an idiot." Ianto grabbed a blanket from a nearby cot.

The general laid back. "I thought Three had the doctor from the Arctic Wind situation."

"Dmitri Petrescu." Ianto covered the general. "He's in the morgue doing actual work."

"You have a shit bedside manner."

Ianto nodded. "You're an arse."

"And?"

Ianto suspected it was progress. It would get less strange, in time, if he didn't destroy the relationship as the future recording indicated was imminent. "Stay here. Luc made progress on figuring out Atmore. We have to figure out what Jack has to do with the universe breach. Jack was with future Aman when he died, so that probably has something to do with it."

"What do we know?"

"Both Kylia and a device in Atmore have made comments about the universes' fixed points."

"Jack." The general took a moment. "Mom and Keara have had psychic dreams about Kylia. She's somehow connected to Atmore."

"The alchemy lamp is lit purple again." Ianto hesitated.

"Kylia."

"Yeah."

"In Keara's vision, Kylia talked about the lady trying to hold the universes together. She's connected to the same ancient as you are?" The general sat up. "Keara said Kylia was an anchor. She didn't know what it meant."

"Stop being stubborn. Lay down."

"I need to contact Four. It's part of whatever is happening." He padded his pockets and remembered he didn't have his phone. "I need a mobile."

General Williams quickly called Nessa hoping she was still at Four. He couldn't think of any reason she would have left.

"Good morning," Nessa said.

It took a moment to remember he called on Ianto's phone. It would have shown up on her screen. "Hey."

"You sound awful."

"I'm in the infirmary with Ianto hovering."

"Poor Ianto." She sounded amused. "What happened?"

"I'm not even sure. Are you at Four?"

"Yeah."

"Switch to speaker phone. I need to talk to the computer."

"Okay." Nessa paused. "Done."

The general did the same. "Four, what's wrong with the universes' fixed points?"

"They were disrupted."

"How do we fix it?"

"Use a device similar to the one that caused the problem. Same location. The fixed points will reset."

Ianto couldn't help but remember what Gwen said about her conversation with Morpheus. "The explosions on Cardiff Dock were caused by the same object passing through the Rift and colliding."

"Yes."

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian finished another mug of coffee. It had been a long night. Waiting for Cardiff to resolve an unknown situation did nothing for his nerves. When Rhys and his people were free of Atmore, Nova Scotia needed a break. Aman and Kailen had a wedding to plan. Him and Eryn needed peace and quiet. He still had no idea how to process what he'd learned about his family or deal with the likelihood he was dangerous.

Returning to his room would give him some private time to think. Except Eryn was already curled up on the bed when he stepped inside. She opened her eyes and watched him cross the room in the dim light from the bedside lamp. "I don't bite."

Luc sat on the edge of the bed, removed his shoes and set his mobile on the nightstand next to the lamp.

"I have a question." Eryn hesitated as he laid down next to her. "I'm not sure how to ask."

Luc rolled on his side and reached for her hand. "What did I do?"

Eryn smiled. "I'm trying to figure out if we're still waiting for the other person to make the first move. I don't want to push. I don't want to assume because you're a guy, you don't have a reason to wait."

Luc closed his eyes as red crept up his cheeks. Eryn squeezed his hand.

Before Luc could respond, his mobile rang. Eryn reached over his and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "It's Ianto." She settled back on the bed and answered it. "Hello."

"Eryn?" General Williams sounded puzzled. "Is this Luc's mobile?"

"Yeah. I'm switching to speaker phone, general."

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Eryn put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What did you need?"

"We have information. If the device that was detonated in Southeast Asia caused the problem, could detonating a similar device in the same location reverse it?"

"I have no idea. How solid is the information? Do we have any idea where the device Idrissa found in Nigeria came from?"

"No. Nor do we have any idea how the original device was taken from Nigeria to the Observatory in the first place."

"Someone is playing games," Eryn said. "Where did the information come from?"

"Torchwood Four. The computer is somehow sentient."

Luc splayed a hand over his face. "Have you asked Skynet what its intentions are?"

"No."

"Ask. Four might be connected to the Atmore situation. Ask that to."

After the call ended, Luc returned his mobile to the nightstand and turned back to Eryn. He lightly brushed his finger tips over her cheek. "Everything is crazy. I'm afraid of what I am. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

Luc leaned over and kissed her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales**

 **Tuesday, August 17, 2020**

Jack Harkness sat at the kitchen table reviewing what they knew about the sleep center. DCI Lacene Harpham's rescue resulted in fewer problems with Scotland Yard. Twenty-six patients were released from the center. Harpham said she would work with the Sisters and Morpheus to see to the dreamers safety. Before releasing the building, he used the bots to photograph, scan and destroy any alchemy they found. The artificial gestation pods suggested a much bigger problem. Tracking Janne Talbot might be the only possible option available.

The door to Kylia's bedroom opened. She stepped into the main room wearing a frilly princess nightgown Ianto ordered from somewhere. Without a word, she crossed the room. He set her on his lap. "Trouble sleeping?"

Kylia nodded. "I'm going home soon."

"You are home."

"Home is with mom and dad." She hesitated. "Grandpa and Grandma Lisa."

Jack didn't know what to say.

"The lady woke me. She said you need to go to the island. The universe's fixed points are disrupted."

One of the many puzzles he didn't understand. Luc had no idea. Torchwood Four was being cryptic about who or what it was. Atmore made less sense.

"I want to go home. I miss my family."

"I know, princess." He gave her a hug. "If I can get you home, I will." That wasn't something that had been considered. Ianto was attached to her. She stressed him out, but reminded him of Lisa. A part of him still loved Lisa. Losing Kylia would make things worse.

"Grandpa's awake."

Ianto stepped into the doorway rubbing his chest over his heart through his t-shirt. "My spirit marks ache."

Lewella was definitely trying to tell him something, Jack thought as his mobile rang. "Harkness."

"Morning." The general sounded uneasy. "Keara woke screaming. She's not making a lot of sense. She keeps saying she failed The Prophet over and over."

"Has Malcolm said anything?"

"No. Figuring out what's wrong with Keara is way over his head."

Jack was thinking about Malcolm's connection to Lewella, not his interest in being a doctor. "Ask him if the lady has said anything."

"What?"

"He survived anaphylactic shock as a child in the Red Dragon Centre car park. It gave him a connection to the same ancient as Ianto and Kylia."

"I'll ask." The call ended.

"Coffee." Ianto sounded tired. "I should get dressed."

"Can you get yourself dressed?" Jack set Kylia back on the floor.

"Yep." Kylia motioned for the door. "Mrs. Williams is here." She dashed for her room.

The knock came at the door a moment later. Jack opened it and Gwen stepped in carrying Trefor with Anwen close behind. Gwen was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but the kids were wearing night clothes. "Morpheus said the universes are colliding."

"I keep getting automated emergency notifications." Anwen held up her wrist-strap. "Three, Four, Nova Scotia, The Observatory, Falkland Archives, Atmore, and five others that didn't make sense. Two weren't in English."

"Hand me Trefor." Jack held out his hands for him. "Contact Nova Scotia. Better call Aman to wake everyone."

"Getting dressed." Ianto mumbled heading for the bedroom. "Check on Kylia."

"Me." Anwen walked passed the table.

Jack pushed his laptop back away from Trefor and reached for his phone. Contacting Dmitri didn't require much of an explanation. He sounded tired, agreed to join them, and mumbled something in another language. Jack decided he would only call John, if necessary. The stress was getting to him.

Gwen walked over and handed Jack her phone.

"Harkness."

"Do you hear that?" Eryn sounded resigned. Alarms were competing in the background. "No one is sleeping, Captain Harkness. Kailen is trying to figure out how to shut off the alarms while Luc tries to figure what the alarms are for."

"We think it involves Southeast Asia."

"Luc thought of that. Aman is talking to Idrissa about the devices. Nigeria has records."

"We need details as soon as possible."

* * *

Gwen Cooper's mobile started ringing a few minutes after the call with Nova Scotia ended. She grabbed an extra tablet while listening to the blurring law enforcement concerns. Her email were filled with messages, many from contacts that tried to call.

Ianto's mobile started ringing before he emerged from the bedroom. From the pieces she overheard, he was getting the same types of calls.

"I need to go to Nova Scotia. The artifact is there."

"Can we talk in the hallway." Gwen set her mobile on the table.

Ianto walked over and picked up Trefor.

Gwen led out of the flat and across the hall to the stairwell. She knew about Four and recreating the disaster. Future Aman had been confident disrupting the device would kill Jack. They had nothing that countered that. Resetting the fixed points could just as easily be killing them.

"I have to go."

"I know." She stepped back against the wall and pulled him to her.

Jack kissed her, leaving them both breathless. Then without a word, he returned to the hallway. There wasn't anything to say. She could only hope it was like Miracle Day. But sooner or later, Jack's luck would run out.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian stood, looking down at a workstation. He reviewed the information a third time. The Observatory activated again and was sending scan readings. Most of the information was high end math. What he could quickly identify involved quantum physics. He suspected it involved String Theory. It would take hours to know for sure. Even then he wasn't confident he would know what it meant.

"Captain Harkness is here."

"Have his call back."

"Luc." Eryn walked over and set a hand on his back. "He's physically here."

"Why?" Luc turned to Eryn.

"He wants the device from Nigeria."

"No." Luc stood up. "That will kill him."

Eryn hesitated. "He knows."

"I've had enough alpha male crap to last a lifetime."

"Luc," Eryn said quietly, "You need to calm down."

"Where is he?"

"With Aman in the lounge."

* * *

Jack Harkness waited with Aman. The older version of him would have understood. He'd expected the same from the younger version. Except Aman reacted the way Luc would. The general had once commented about Aman and Luc being a complicated combination.

Aman stood, arms crossed. "This is insane, Jack. The last device killed a man and disrupted more than one universe."

"It has to be done."

"Based on what? The cryptic message from an alien device in Atmore?"

"It's not cryptic," Jack countered.

"Fixed points in the universe makes so much sense."

Jack really didn't want to explain the The Doctor, Tardis, Rose or immortality. They didn't have time. "It means something specific. The short version is me."

"You're a fixed point in the universe?" Aman stared at him.

That sounded incredibly egotistical. "Yeah."

"Your Torchwood file is restricted. There is a Jack Harkness who served in the US military during WWII. He reportedly disappeared on a training exercise. While researching him, I found photographs from a dance hall the night before he died. Captain Jack Harkness and Captain James Harper shaking hands. Except it listed you as Harper. James Harper survived the war and died of old age. A war hero with a lot of pictures."

Jack waited.

"I did the math. I couldn't figure out why my future self was involved with a man who was seventy or eighty years old. But you looked the same during WWII. You don't age. That's why you run into life-threatening situations with no regard for your safety." Aman paused. "What are you?"

"Immortal. A woman I cared about, Rose, brought me back from the dead. She didn't revive me. She made it so I couldn't die. Under most circumstances, I will regenerate."

"How old are you?"

After his brother Gray buried him, he wasn't sure. "I don't know."

"You need to get the device and leave. Luc won't believe you."

"Where is it?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Island, South of Vietnam; Southeast Asia**

Jack Harkness portaled directly to the island. He remembered it clearly. Miriam Morgans organized the assault against the facility. They attacked in teams. John was part of blue team and tasked with uploading a computer virus into the maintenance bots that had been modified as security. According to the general, one of the last bots twirled, playing calypso music and throwing shrapnel. Orange was him and future Aman. They were tasked with disrupted the quantum entanglement device. They surrounded it with a ballistic shield modified like the play pen in Ianto's office. Only after they got there did future Aman explain that disrupting would cost him his life. The sacrifice allowed red team lead by Miriam to take the main facility. The coordinated attack allowed them to prevent a device that affected the Rift and would destroy the atmosphere.

He couldn't help but wonder how much of it was staged. From what they knew about Tasmania and suspected about Nigeria, it was possible for a Rift in another universe to affect an area. The Cardiff Rift somehow crossed over universes. They could only guess that other Earths had Rifts in different locations but were somehow interconnected. Which created a lot of bizarre possibilities with no way of knowing for sure.

After a deep breath, Jack placed the modified ballistic shield. He carefully removed the second device from the specialized containment unit. He thought about Ianto and Gwen as he entered the energy cage as Aman had the previous year. There were so many things he could have done differently. Decisions impacted those he cared about. He'd once during the Miracle Day situation he lied to Gwen, intending to endanger her family, in an attempt to save his own life. He wasn't perfect, but he'd never risk those he loved to save himself ever again.

Jack activated the device and dropped it on the ground, replicating the actions that lead to future Aman's death. The blast impacted him against the shield and the world went dark.

* * *

 **Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**

Luc Sarkisian portaled a drone to the island where the Refuge team and Jack planned the previous attack. Waiting was maddening. Aman wouldn't explain why he told Jack where the device was nor let him leave without an argument. They needed solid information, and time to review it. The best case scenario Luc imagined was the device not working. Jack essentially went to commit suicide.

Eryn sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder and said nothing. All they could do was watch and wait.

When the explosion hit, and there was no doubt it was an explosion, the drone barely escaped. He waited several minutes and sent another one. The readings were incomprehensible. The only thing he knew for sure was that a no-fly zone needed to be declared around the island until the energy dissipated. There was no way Jack survived. Luc wiped at his eyes. He didn't know how long it would be before they could recover Jack's body or even if there was anything left to recover.

The information streaming from the Observatory changed. He still didn't know what it meant. Luc could only hope Jack's death accomplished something. He hugged Eryn to him and activated the intercom. They needed to launch more drones and review data post explosion to see if it helped.

With one arm around Eryn, he reached for his mobile. Luc needed to make a call he didn't think he could make. Eryn seemed to understand. She held out her hand.

"Is there any chance?" Eryn asked, tears streaming down her face.

"No. There is nothing alive on that island." Luc explained the flight restriction that was needed.

* * *

 **Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones held Kylia on his lap. The wait stretched endlessly. He couldn't help but remember Jack's expression, or that he looked flushed, when he returned from the hall without Gwen. Ianto couldn't blame them. Oddly, it didn't cause an attack. Perhaps he'd already come to terms with the reality that Gwen was the only person Jack would leave for. Jack and Gwen's connection had been charged since they met. If Gwen hadn't chosen Rhys, Jack wouldn't have redirected his attention.

Kylia suddenly tilted her head as if listening to something he couldn't hear. "Uncle Jack will be okay."

Ianto hugged Kylia, hoping that was true. After everything, losing Jack was to much. The recording from Ianto's future self said he and Kylia were the sole survivors of their universes. If that was true, it was possible for Jack to die.

Ianto's mobile rang. "Hello."

"Ianto," Eryn said, the tears evident in her voice. "Jack didn't make it." She cried.

Tears welled in his own eyes. The question was not whether Jack died but whether or not he would regenerate. He'd died so many ways over the years. From what Ianto understood, the only thing that came close to truly ending his life was the Blessing that caused Miracle Day.

Gwen walked over. Ianto handed her the mobile. She listened. "How long until we can access the island?" Gwen nodded. "I will make calls. Leave a drone nearby. As soon as we can check that island, we need to recover his body." Gwen paused. "There are things Luc won't believe, Eryn. We need to check that island as soon as possible."

Kylia wiggled free and hopped off Ianto's lap. "I get to go home now."

"What?"

"Uncle Jack saved my mum and dad. I get to go home."

The all to familiar anxiety kicked in as he sat there staring at her. Jack was gone. They didn't know if he was really gone. And Kylia was leaving. It was to much. The pain and fear and loss swelled, threatening to consume him. Ianto didn't want to lose it, but there was nothing he could do.

"Uncle Jack is okay, grandpa. You will be too." Kylia hugged him and than walked toward the empty kitchen. Purple energy rose from the floor, swirling around her. She smiled brightly as she disappeared.


End file.
